College Days
by Emerald.City.Bar
Summary: Meredith, Derek, Addison, Cristina, Mark, and more of our favorite Grey's characters set in college. Their lives intertwining into one story. There will be dates and breaks, laughs and tears, smiles and frowns. It's a little different than most college Grey's sets and stories. Want to find out what happens read and learn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "The Nameless Girl"

"Hey!" a girl yelled down the hall. Derek was annoyed, he was trying to read for English. A girl bumped into him and both his, and her books went flying down the hallway followed by the body of said girl.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked the girl lying face first on the ground. She shook her head fast. Derek walked around her and took her hand to help her up; they both felt a shock of electricity by the touch of their hands. He quickly bent down and picked both of their books up. "Um-"

"I've been looking for you all over the place. I saw you fall are you okay?" the other girl asked. The girl with no name quickly glanced at Derek who was currently looking at the floor not knowing where to go, or even if he could go.

"Yeah I'm okay, Addison. I was reading for the English thing in the quad and I was on my way to the class now." The one that fell informed, Addison?

"You look like you had a bad fall. Maybe I should walk you to your class to make sure your okay." Addison suggested.

"Is it Professor Martin's English class?" Derek asked suddenly looking up at the two of them. Addison looked at the girl with no name with the same questioning face Derek had on.

"Yes, why?" she asked Derek.

"Um…because I'm in that class and if you don't want to walk your friend to her class just to walk back I could help you guys out." Derek suggested looking at Addison then the nameless girl. The nameless girl nodded her head at her friend.

"Yeah that would be great. Would you keep an eye on her in the class? She looked like she fell on her head." Addison asked. Derek nodded his head.

"Yes, I promise." Derek informed with a steady head nod. Addison turned around and walked off. Derek and the nameless girl started walking in the direction of their class again.

"You didn't have to do that." She said. Derek laughed and shook his head.

"You looked like you might have died, if your friend took you to your class like a mother with their child." He said while looking at the room numbers, knowing he always passed the right room. "Are you sure you're in this class I haven't seen you in here for the first couple of classes?" Derek asked. The girl giggled and Derek thought he could hear that giggle for the rest of his life.

"It's a pretty big class. And it's only the eight day we've had this class." She stated. Derek nodded his head.

"Yeah. My friend would say you must not have been hot enough to catch my eye, but-" He was cut off.

"You are an ass. You know that." She said while they walked into the lecture hall. She stormed away from him and made a point to sit in the fifth row. Derek raised an eyebrow when he saw her walk six seats in and sat down. He laughed and walked up to the fifth row and walked five seats in and plopped into the seat right next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He turned his head to look at her.

"Keeping an eye on you like your friend asked." He said with a blank face on.

"Well, can you 'keep an eye on me' somewhere else in the room?" She snapped at him. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"What I thought I was your savior." He said. She turned to look at him and gave him a death glare.

"No, you're an ass, who only sees women if they are up to your standards." She said staring at the wall.

"What standards?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You know women like my friend Addison leggy and fashion gurus." She informed. Derek scoffed.

"You don't know who I like, or the type of woman I like." He said leaning into her.

"Yeah, then why are you sitting next to me and not across the room like I asked?" She asked.

"Because I follow through on promises." He informed.

"Well then, do you promise to leave me alone?" She asked. Derek shook his head no.

"I can't it interferes with another promise I made. But after this class if you still want me to leave you alone I can promise you I will." He said looking at the wall. She turned her head to look at him, but when he started to turn his head she quickly went back to looking at the wall. The corners of his lips curved upward.

"Great." She said. He nodded his head.

"Great." He said under his breath. The word laced with disappointment and sadness.

"Well, at least let me have your name." He asked. She sighed.

"Why?" She asked.

"So, when I tell this story to my grandkids I can tell them a name." He informed with a smile. He saw a slight smile form on her lips.

"What would the story be like?" She asked and turned to him. Derek saw to most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a blue with a mixture of grey and green. He knew there was no way he was going to let her get away from him, now. She looked into his eyes and saw a electrifying blue. The most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Well, I would start out with the name of the girl and then they would all ask who this girl was. So, I would answer them with a story." He replied.

"Well, if I'm going to give you my name I want to know what you would tell them." She said.

"I was walking down the hall way and a girl bumped into me. She flew across the floor along with both my and her books. I was a gentleman and asked her if she was okay. She quickly shook her head no and I helped her into a standing position. When our hands touch I felt a shock of electricity." Derek heard a gasp come from his nameless girl. "Her friend came up to her and started to ask her questions. I offered to walk her to her class and watch her to make sure she was okay. We walked to our class together. I made a comment about one of my rather dirty friends and the girl got mad at me. I of course kept my promise, about watching her during our class, to her friend. I asked her for her name, but she didn't give it to me. So, I said I would need her name so I could tell my grandkids one day. She of course wanted to know what the story would be like, to make sure she was a nice character I presume. I told her the story." Derek stopped right there and then. The nameless girl, with beautiful eyes looked at him with awe.

"I think your grandkids will be very lucky to have a grandfather who can tell great stories like that." She said.

"Name, please." He said.

"I have no name." She answered. He looked at her in shock.

"Come on, give me something. Anything." He pleaded. She looked at him and quickly turned her head to the wall again.

"I'm just a girl in a class." She answered. He laughed.

"Fine. I'm just a guy in a class. Now you can't tell your grandkids my name either." He said like a angry toddler. The professor came into the lecture hall and ordered silence and passed out a pop quiz on the book they were reading.

DMDMDMDMD

The quiz was over and Professor Martian started to lecture. Derek leaned over to her and whispered into her ear, "Give me a name. Last, first, I'll even take middle name." He pleaded. She softly giggled and shook her head no. Derek sighed and continued to take notes.

DMDMDMDMD

The girl with no name leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "Give me your name and I'll give you my name." She said Derek got a rush of excitement that was quickly destroyed.

"GREY! SHEPHERD! WANT TO SHARE WHAT YOU'RE WHISPERING IN EACH OTHER'S EARS?" Professor Martin asked loudly. Derek swore he heard one of the people sleeping in the back wake up, along with some giggles from girls. Derek swallowed loudly. A Girl In A Class quickly looked over at him and she shook her head. "WELL?" Professor Martian asked.

"No, sir. We'll stop." She responded. Professor Martian returned to his lecture.

DMDMDMDMD

They all filed out of the hall. Derek and the nameless girl walked beside each other. Once everyone was out of earshot and they were the only ones walking down the hallway, she busted into laughter.

"That was horrible." The girl said through her laughter. Derek looked at her and couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Yes, it was." He said through laughter. She tripped and fell into Derek's side. He couldn't stop laughing along with her. He grabbed hold of her waist with one hand, when she dropped her books and held Derek's bicep with both hands.

Their laughter died down and they still held onto each other catching their breaths. Once they caught their breaths Derek cleared his throat.

"Sorry for falling on you." She apologized, still not releasing his bicep.

"It wasn't a problem. You didn't harm me." He responded. She let out a quick laugh.

"Yeah." She said as she released his arm and Derek let go of her waist. She bent down to pick up her books and Derek caught a look at her ass. He smiled and quickly diverted his eyes not knowing what she would do if she caught him looking. Before she stood she smiled, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Bye." Derek said when she walked down the hall not looking back. She waved her hand at him not turning back.

"Bye." She called out. Derek smiled then a thought came across his mind.

"Grey!" He called out running to catch up with her. "Grey!" He called again. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes, Shepherd?" She asked. He held his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd." He said with a smile. She laughed and shook her head a little.

"What?" She asked. He dropped his hand and sighed.

"You said, if I tell you my name you would tell me yours." He reminded her. She smiled and Derek took that as a good sign. "So, hi I'm Derek Shepherd." He said again. She paused and opened her mouth to say something but chose not to and grabbed hold of his hand.

"I'm Meredith Grey." She stated. He smiled and moved their locked hand up and down.

"Meredith Grey, do you want to go out for a slice of pizza any time soon?" He asked, even knowing there was a bigger possibility that she would say no he still asked.

"I don't know you." She said. Derek assumed when she rejected him she would pull her hand back and walk away, but she didn't do that so he assumed it wasn't much of a rejection more as a reminder.

"Okay, we'll go as two strangers that know each other's names and we go to get to know each other better. Alex Pizza is really good." He said. Meredith smiled and started to walk backwards. Derek stood in his spot glued. Meredith nodded her head and their hands dropped not having each other to hold them up.

"Yes. Meet me at Rich Hall at eight. You know where that is right?" She said, still walking backward.

"Yeah, I'm on the 9th floor. What floor are you on?" He shot back walking forward. She laughed.

"You'll find out tonight." She explained. She turned around and sprinted out of the building. Derek stood there and shook his head. He continued to his hall to wait out the four hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Date Or Not A Date"

"You have a what?" Mark asked.

"Mark, don't be that way." Derek pleaded. Mark flopped down on Derek's bed and groaned.

"Derek, we are in college. You said you wouldn't be the date type off guy. You said you would have one night stands." Mark reminded.

"Mark, I did not say that. You know it and I know it. Don't tell me I said I would have one night stands, because I didn't." Derek said with anger underlining in his voice. Mark heard the anger and decided to back off.

"Fine." Mark said dramatically. Derek sat down on Mark's bed and sighed.

"I really like this girl, Mark." Derek said looking down at the floor. Mark got up off Derek's bed and walked over to him.

"Off my bed." Mark said. Derek looked at him like he was crazy.

"What! You were just on my bed." Derek exclaimed. Mark shook his head.

"Stand up." He ordered.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Stand up." He ordered again. Derek stood up and Mark took his spot on his bed.

"Why am I standing?" Derek asked standing in front of Mark.

"When is the date, Derek?" Mark asked. Derek looked at his watch.

"Um… two hours." He responded. Mark smiled at Derek.

"Great. I'm going to teach you the ways of Mark Sloan." He said getting up from his bed.

MDMDMDMD

"You have a date!" Addison yelled through their room. Meredith rolled her eyes and put her face into her pillow. Meredith looked up at a squealing Addison.

"Addison, it's not a date. We are going out together as friends to have pizza." Meredith informed as she looked at a grinning Addison.

"You didn't tell me who you're going out with." She said cheerfully.

"Derek." Meredith stated simply.

"Who?" Addison said with a confused face.

"The guy I bumped into in the hall earlier." She informed. Addison's face went ecstatic.

"That guy, he's hot." She said walking to Meredith's closet.

"Addison." She said annoyed. Meredith groaned and hid her head underneath her pillow.

"When are you meeting him?" Addison asked still looking into the closet.

"Um… two hours." Meredith stated.

"Great. I'm going to make you hot." She said throwing some of Meredith's clothes onto the floor.

MDMDMDMD

"You look hot." Addison said. Meredith walked to the stairs door.

"Thanks I'll see you later." Meredith said opening the door and walking down the steps.

MDMDMDMD

"Fine don't use my advice. If you don't ever sleep with this girl you owe me twenty bucks." Mark said.

"Give me a couple of dates and you'll see." Derek said as he walked into the stairs.

MDMDMDMD

Derek heard footsteps above his head and didn't think of it. "Derek?" He heard a female voice call out. "Derek." The footsteps got louder and he stopped. Derek turned around and was met with Meredith in dark skinny jeans, a lavender blouse, a black belt and black heals. "Hey." She said softly.

"Wow, you look…wow." Derek breathed. Meredith smiled.

"Well, you look good too." She responded. Giving Derek an over view. He was wearing dark slim jeans, a white button down un-tucked and the first few buttons unbuttoned and a black leather jacket on top of his shirt. He smiled at her and she felt like she was flying.

"Lets go get that pizza." Derek said with a smile. Meredith walked down the stairs beside him. When they reached the first floor they realized that they kept bumping into each other. Meredith grabbed his hand and kept walking forward. Derek smiled and squeezed her hand causing her to smile back.

MDMDMDMD

"So do you like any sports?" Derek asked cautiously. Meredith smiled at him and let out a small laugh.

"Yes, I follow baseball, and I can like through basketball." She took a bite of her pizza.

"You like baseball." Derek said cheerfully.

"Yes." She said.

"Wait, what team?" Derek's smile dropped a little as he waited. Meredith gave a little grin.

"Um... don't tell anyone here." Meredith said quickly she took a big bite of her pizza.

"What team." Derek said excitedly. Meredith smiled.

"Maybe I should tell you somewhere less crowded." Meredith said starting her second piece and looking around at the crowed place.

"Fine. Where are you from?" He asked a little less excited.

"Originally Seattle, but my mom and I moved here when I was five." She informed Derek nodded his head. "What about you?" She asked.

"Oh, Manhattan, New York." Derek said a little to loudly. Some men sitting behind them turned around to look at Derek and scoff. Meredith giggled when Derek looked shocked at the men.

"There wearing Red Socks jerseys, Derek. You talked about baseball and New York." Meredith said still giggling.

"What are you majoring in?" He said changing the topic. Meredith smiled.

"Arts and Sciences: Biology. You?" she said taking another bite.

"Same. What do you want to be?" He asked smiling.

"Um…a doctor maybe a surgeon." She said taking another bite.

"Wow…um… I want to be a surgeon too." Meredith stopped eating and looked at him.

"Are you being serious?" She asked blankly.

"Yes, I don't kid about what I want to be." He said seriously. She smiled at him.

"Tell me about yourself, the questions are like an interrogation." She said jokingly.

"Um… lets see. My mother's maiden name is Maloney. I have four sisters, very girly lots of kids. I have… two nieces. One nephew. I like coffee ice cream. I like to fly fish. Uh… I cheat when I do the crossword puzzle on Sunday. I never dance in public. Um… favorite novel, The Sun Also Rises. Favorite band, The Clash. Favorite color is blue. I don't like light blue, indigo. This scar right here." Derek pointed to a little scar above his left eyebrow. Meredith nodded to let him now she saw it. "That's why I never ride motorcycles anymore." He looked in thought for a moment. Then smiled. "Your turn."

"You had something else to say. Say it." She said pointing her pizza in his direction.

"No, that's for later." Derek said with a smile.

"Um…I have two half sisters. I like strawberry ice cream. I like to swim, but only every once in a while. Uh…I don't cheat on crossword puzzles. I do dance in public. Um…favorite novel is The Great Gatsby. Favorite band, Duran Duran. Favorite color is purple. Lavender. And I don't know what else." She said smiling.

"Do you want to go walk around?" Derek asked. She smiled and they left.

"So, what happened with the motorcycle?" She asked when they bumped in to each other again.

"Oh, my best friend Mark. He got a motorcycle and let me take it out once. I crashed into a telephone pole and broke my clavicle, and my right leg. I also got a concussion." He said they bumped into each other again and he grabbed her hand. She squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"So your sisters. How many do you have again?" She asked. He laughed.

"Four. Kathleen, Nancy, Liz, and Amy." He said. She nodded her head and hummed.

"How many kids do they have?" She asked. Derek looked at her face and saw her thinking hard. He thought her thinking face was adorable.

"Kathleen has a little girl and she's pregnant. Nancy has a little girl and a baby boy." Derek informed. "What about your half sisters any kids?" He asked.

"Oh, no. No they don't even have boyfriends. Lexie is twelve and in the eighth grade. And Molly is nine and in the fourth grade." Meredith answered laughing.

"Twelve and in the eighth grade?" He asked.

"She has a photographic memory. She skipped the third grade."

"Oh." Derek said.

"Well to think of it. Last time I spoke to Molly she had three different boyfriends." Meredith said smiling toward Derek.

"Wow, three."

"Yep, three. I told her to dump two and keep the best one."

"Do you not get to see them much?" Derek asked. It was obvious to Meredith that he didn't want to intrude.

"No, they live in Seattle with Thatcher, my father, and Susan his wife." She said her perkiness dying a little.

"So, what baseball team is your favorite?" He said bumping her with his hip. She giggled and bumped him back.

"You haven't earned that yet." She said. She stopped walking and pulled Derek with her.

"What do you mean I haven't earned that yet?" Derek whispered. She stepped closer to him so their chests were nearly touching.

"Well, you need to do one more thing before you get that information." She whispered. He could feel her breath on his lips.

"Well, is this that thing?" He asked as he leaned down. She stepped up on her tippy toes and their lips connected. The kiss was full of passion and unknown love. They reluctantly pulled apart when a passing car honked. They both smiled at each other and slowly turned around to continue walking down the street. "Now are you going to tell me your favorite team?" Derek said softly after a silent half a block.

"No, that wasn't the thing I was talking about." She said with a giggle.

"Well, what is the thing you were talking about?" He asked. Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Meredith looked up at him. Derek expected her to pull back or make him only hold her hand, but she was fully happy and pulled his arm tighter around her shoulders. Still holding on to his hand Meredith thought how she never felt as relaxed with other guys as much as she did with Derek. It was just something about him that made her act bubbly and made her feel like she could be herself with Derek.

"Dessert. I was talking about you getting me dessert." She said with a smile.

"Oh, dessert. We can go get ice cream." He answered smiling back at her. Derek never smiled this much with a girl; there was something about Meredith that made him happy and made him want to know every little detail of her.

"Ooo ice cream." Meredith said. When Derek looked at her he saw a sparkle in her eye. He laughed and led them to Herrel's Ice Cream.

"What's your favorite topping?" Derek asked.

"Whipped cream. Mmmmm." Meredith said dreamily. Derek's thoughts went dirty then he quickly changed it when she looked back at him. "What about you?" She asked.

"Chocolate chips." He answered smiling at her. She nodded her head. The man in front of them bumped into Meredith and she fell on her back. "Meredith, are you okay?" He asked quickly helping her up. She slowly nodded her head and leaned on Derek's broad chest. He rubbed her arm. "Hey, watch where you're going next time." Derek said with a voice that even surprised him.

"Sorry, man. I didn't see her." He said and quickly exited the shop.

"I'll have a coffee ice cream and a strawberry ice cream." He told the guy.

"Do you want a cone or a cup?" The teenaged guy asked.

"A cone." Meredith spoke up. The guy looked at Derek.

"A cone." He responded. The guy gave them their ice cream and they went out.

MDMDMDMD

"So, now are you going to tell me?" Derek said after they finished their ice cream. She smiled at him.

"Um…" She leaned into him and whispered. "Yankees." As she pulled back to look at Derek's face she saw the joy of a little boy on his face.

"Really?" He saw excitedly. She nodded her head and laughed.

"Really." He bounced up and down.

"How? You said you grew up in Boston." He asked confused.

"I did, but I had an nanny who loved baseball and she loved the Yankees. She was one of my fun nannies. She took me to one of their games one time when my mom had to go to New York for a week. Mom had wanted me to come with her so, I could learn more about the medical world. My nanny had to convince my mom that a lecture on the male genitals was not okay for an eight-year-old girl. Which is not easy. My mom only said yes to me not going because one of her high respected co-workers said it wasn't appropriate for her to bring a child to that lecture. My nanny bought the tickets herself and took me." Meredith explained. She took a deep breath seeing their dorm and turned to him. "What about you? How did you turn to love the Yankees? Besides the part where you grew up in Manhattan and you love New York." She asked smiling at him.

"Um…well my dad took me to my first game when I was nine months old. Then I caught a foul ball when I was nine. Mark had to bite a man so I could get the ball. We always say we got the ball with teamwork. They even caught the biting and the man screaming and cussing with anger at Mark on the big screen. Mark was looking up at the big screen like nothing had happened." Derek said laughing. Meredith laughed along with him and they reached the doors to their dorm and walked in. "I'll walk you to your room." Derek offered and Meredith nodded her head.

"Stairs?" She asked.

"Yeah." He responded. They walked up a few fights of stairs when Meredith stopped. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. "What is it?" He asked.

"My life. It's messed up and crazy." She stated.

"Okay, do you want to talk about it?" He asked calmly.

"Um…I want to know if you can deal with messy and crazy and dark and twisty." She asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"I can deal with dark and twisty and messy and crazy." He stated. She nodded her head.

"Okay." She whispered and kept walking.

MDMDMDMD

"So, um…goodbye. I'll see you later." Derek half stated half asked. Meredith smiled and unlocked her door.

"Do you want to come in and um…talk like you suggested?" She asked.

"What about your roommate? I wouldn't want to intrude and I don't want you to talk if you don't want to." He said nervously. If she heard the nervousness she didn't lead on.

"Derek, if I didn't want to talk to you or I felt pressured then I would have been gone by now." She said with a small laugh. He nodded his head.

"Great." He said half-heartedly.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked.

"Yes, I want to know more about you. Just your roommate." He said pointing to the door. She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Hey, Addison." Meredith causally said. She motioned for Derek to come in and he followed.

"Hey, Meredith. How did the date…" Addison stopped when she turned around from her desk and saw Derek standing there. "Hi." She stuttered. Derek smiled in her direction.

"Derek, you've half met Addison before and Addison you've half met Derek before." Derek smiled over at Addison and she nodded her head back.

"Hello, Addison." Derek said formally. Addison gave a slight nod of her head and waved back at Derek. Meredith took Derek's open hand and pulled him over to her bed.

"Addison, can you go somewhere else?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, I'll leave you too alone to um… do what you're um… yeah." She said quickly.

"Addison, we're talking." Meredith said following Addison out of the room. Derek sat down and took his jacket off.

"Yeah, there are condoms in my top dresser drawer." She said with a laugh.

"Addison, seriously. We are going to talk. Make out, tops. He wants to know me and I want to kind of want to know him." She said.

"Okay. Just if you do. be safe." Addison said. Meredith walked back into her room to find Derek uncomfortably sitting on her bed with his jacket beside him.

"Derek, you look like I do when I'm at a really fancy friends house and I don't want to break anything." Meredith said with a laugh.

"Well, what do you want me to do?' He asked jokingly. Meredith laughed and pulled her desk chair out.

"If you can't get confortable on my bed, find a spot that you are confortable on." Meredith said motioning around the room. Derek got up and sat down in her desk chair. Meredith sat down on her bed and leaned up against the wall.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"What's your family like?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Families"

"My family?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

"If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?" He joked. She laughed.

"Yes, now go."

"Okay, well my mom was an army nurse for a while. So she taught my sisters and Mark and I to respect nurses the best she could. Mark is like a brother to me. In fact my parents sort of adopted him."

"Your parents had five kids and adopted another?" Meredith asked shocked.

"No, they didn't legally adopted Mark he was just a part of the family. Um…my dad had owned a store. But he died."

"I'm so sorry, Derek." Meredith said leaning forward to listen.

"Yeah, but that's another story. Um…Kathleen she's the oldest she's going to be a physiatrist. Kathleen was always bossy and loved to shop. She's a great mom though. Kathleen daughter is so adorable. Her name is Caitlyn. Kathleen is seven years older than me. Uh…Nancy is next she just started med school. She's four years older than me. She can be a bitch but I love her. Nancy is the one with the little boy and girl. The little boy's name is Kai and the girl's name is Ella. She um… is a tough mom, but she loves her kids. Liz is right before me and she's…two years older. Nice blunt. Always has to get her way. Then, there's Amelia. She's two years younger than me, little sister and me. She's got a hard shell and like Liz she always has to get her way and always has to be right. She's stubborn." Derek said to Meredith sitting there with a open mouth and wide eyes. Derek looked afraid. "Did I scare you?" He asked getting up. Meredith quickly stood and grabbed his hand without thinking.

"No! It's just that's a lot of people. I don't have a big family. That's all." She said sitting down on the bed again with Derek beside her.

"Well what about your family?" He asked.

"Mark. You didn't tell me about Mark." Meredith blurted out. Derek looked at her funny.

"If you want you can meet him." Derek stated.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Mark goes to college here and he's my roommate." Derek answered.

"Oh, um…maybe. I guess." She said.

"Okay, your family." Derek said leaning against the wall.

"Well, who do you want to know about?" She asked cautiously.

"You said you had sisters, right?" Derek said.

"Yeah, Lexie and Molly." Meredith nodded her head.

"Well can you tell me about Lexie and Molly?" he asked after a long silence.

"Well, Lexie's twelve and has a photographic memory. She's nice and perky and a morning person, unless she didn't get sleep the night before then she's really mean. She eats when she's nervous. She hates apples. She believes that they shouldn't be allowed to be a fruit. She can draw really really well on an etch-a-sketch. She's in her middle school band and she plays the trombone horribly. Her favorite subject is Math."

"Meredith. I don't need to know everything about your sister." Derek said with a laugh.

"Oh, okay. Um… then there's Molly. She's all perky and very energetic. Every time she's asleep it's like she's dead. I mean seriously you can't get her to wake up. The only way to wake her is to shout at her that pineapple pancakes are ready. She loves pineapples. She apparently hates school. Last time I talked to her, her three boyfriends got into a fight and they had to go to the principle's office." Meredith said jokingly. Derek laughed and Meredith started to giggle.

"You sound nothing alike." Derek said through chuckles. Meredith nodded her head and leaned closer to him.

"Yeah." She laughed. They caught each other's eyes and the laughing died down. Derek leaned closer to her so that they were a breath away. Meredith brushed their lips together and Derek's hand tangled into her hair. Her hands went to his chest then shoulders and he deepened the kiss. She scooted closer to him on the bed and her hands met behind his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her even closer to him. She straddled his lap.

"Hey, um…Meredith. I found a couple having sex and I came back because…" Addison stopped. "Oh my God! Meredith!" Addison yelled. Meredith and Derek quickly pulled back. Meredith tumbled onto the ground and Derek jumped up. He held his hands out for her and easily pulled her up. Meredith bumped into his chest and Derek wrapped his arms around her to steady her.

"Sorry, Addison." Meredith said causing Addison to turn around and face them again.

"It's fine, but I don't want to go back to the library. So, no sex for you two." She said falling onto her bed. Derek slowly unwrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to go." Derek said slowly. Meredith turned around to face him.

"Oh, okay." She said stepping away from him. Derek nodded his head and stepped closer to the door. "Um…I'll walk you to the stairs?" She half said half questioned. He smiled.

"Yeah, sure." He said taking her hand in his. She walked with him to the stairs.

"Okay, well. Bye." Meredith stuttered. She turned toward her room and Derek grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her passionately. Meredith tangled her hands in his hair and moaned into his mouth.

"Bye." He said with a smile after they broke apart. She smiled and turned around, walking back to her room.

**Sorry this is so short the next ones will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Anatomy"

"Meredith!" Addison yelled banging on the door. Meredith jolted awake and jumped out of her bed onto the floor.

"Ouch. What Addison?" She said angrily. She looked around the room for Addison and didn't find her. "What the hell?" She said under her breath.

"Meredith! Open the damn door!" Addison yelled. Meredith walked over to the door and opened it to find Addison with crazy hair and her clothes from the day before. Meredith held in a laugh and smiled at her roommate. Addison pushed past her and grabbed her hairbrush on the way to her mirror.

"Where have you been young lady?" Meredith joked. Addison looked over at her with a very unhappy look on her face.

"Believe it or not I slept in the library last night." Addison quickly responded.

"Why do you have sex hair then?" asked Meredith with a grin on her face. Addison gave her a death stare.

"I fell asleep on the floor surrounded by books. Your hair gets messed up when you sleep on books and a old carpet." She explained throwing her brush down and grabbing clothes to change into.

"What time is it?" Meredith asked still to tired to think.

"Nine-thirty." Addison responded.

"Crap. Really. I have class in a half an hour." Meredith freaked out. Addison looked up at her and laughed.

"That sucks for you. Are you sure? It's Tuesday." Addison asked. Meredith nodded her head and fumbled to get dressed. She quickly grabbed her books off her desk.

"Bye Addie." She called out running to the stairs.

MDMDMD

"Derek, don't you have class in a hour." Mark reminded. Derek looked at the clock on the gym wall and cursed under his breath.

"Yeah, I got to go." He said grabbing his gym bag and running back to the dorm.

He caught a quick shower, pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, slipped into his shoes, and ran to the stairs.

He flew down the steps and saw a figure running down them ahead of him. He sped up and saw a flick of blond hair. "Meredith?" He asked loudly enough for the person to hear. She stopped running and turned around to face him.

"Hey." She answered out of breath. He smiled and nodded in the direction of down the stairs. She nodded and they quickly walked down the rest of the steps.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She smiled at him and they walked out of the building.

"Anatomy class." She quickly answered. Derek laughed and shook his head.

"Me too. Walk together?" He asked. She laughed.

"Yeah." They bumped into each other a few times before Derek grabbed her hand.

"It appears this is the only way we won't bump into each other." He said holding their entangled hands up for her to see. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"You're cute." She said casually. He grinned.

"Well that's a shame, because I think my niece is cute, but you're hot." He said jokingly. He caught her rolling her eye.

"When I said you're cute it also implied that you're hot and everything in-between." She explained.

"Well in that case you're adorable and everything in-between." He answered. She smiled.

MDMDMD

"Your sister said what?" Meredith asked while they walked into their anatomy classroom. Derek laughed and they took seats next to each other.

"Okay, so Mark had some random girl over before our graduation party and she was wearing this skimpy little dress. Kathleen walks through the door and sees the girl and yells, 'Who brought the hooker.' Now at this point she had a few drinks and her kids had gone home with her husband. So, basically she could have said anything she wanted and she chose to yell, 'Who brought the hooker.'" Derek explained laughing. Meredith joined in and shook her head. "Mark walks in the room to see Kate and the girl physically fighting. You'd think Mark would pull them apart and send the girl home, but no. Mark decides to sip his drink and watch. Kathleen looks over during their fight and sees Mark standing watching them fight. So she drunkenly pushes the girl off her and walks over to Mark. She points a finger in his face and loudly says, 'You brought the hooker didn't you.' The girl jumps on Kate's back and screams. Kathleen grabs hold of Mark's shirt and pulls him along with them falling. After that, Mark picks up the girl from the ground and walks out with her. I still think he took her home had sex with her and walked home to collect money from our graduation." Derek looked over at Meredith in tears laughing. He smiled at her and pulled out his pencil.

"Your family's crazy, Der." Meredith laughed. Derek smiled and felt the joy arise when he heard the nickname she gave him.

"Were you two talking about hookers?" A girl asked behind them. They turned around and Derek saw Meredith's face lit up.

"Hey, Cristina." She smiled. Cristina smiled down at her.

"Meredith." She nodded her head. Derek looked between them trying to come up with answers. Meredith turned to him.

"Oh, Cristina this is Derek Shepherd. Derek, Cristina Yang." Meredith introduced. Derek nodded his head.

"Hello, Cristina." He said shaking her hand. Cristina nodded her head and walked around to sit in the seat open on the other side of Meredith. She took out numerous pens and pencils and notebooks. "How did you meet?" Derek asked when Meredith turned to look up at the blank board.

"Oh, we live next to each other. She walked into our open door on the second day and took off her shirt. Addison freaked out and Cristina simply looked over at me and asked what her problem was. I like her she's… Cristina." Meredith shrugged. Derek nodded his head a little confused. "I'll explain more after class." She whispered in his ear when the professor entered.

"Are you dating McDreamy?" Cristina asked leaning over to Meredith.

"Um… we've been on two dates. And we've eaten breakfast and lunch together sometimes." Meredith shrugged Cristina nodded her head.

"Have you slept with him?"

"No. We've been on two dates. All we've done is make out." She whispered back. Meredith turned her head back to the front of the room when the professor started to talk. She glanced over at Derek and saw him grinning. She smacked his arms and shook her head smiling.

"Dinner and a movie tonight?" Derek whispered into her ear. Meredith smiled and nodded her head.

MDMDMD

"Ugh, that was long and my ass is asleep." Cristina whined. Meredith rolled her eyes and followed Derek out of he room. "So, Shepherd you got brains underneath all that perfect hair?" Cristina asked. Meredith looked over at her and glared.

"What?" Derek asked shocked.

"Are you stupid or not?" She asked bluntly.

"Well I got into this college with the highest scholarship. I took all honors and got a pretty high score on my SATs. I don't know if you'd call that smart, but maybe." Derek said cockily.

"Good you're not stupid." Cristina nodded her head.

"Cristina shut up." Meredith warned.

"No, Meredith it's okay. She can ask me questions." Derek said. Meredith looked up at him.

"Are you a virgin?" Meredith quickly turned her head and gave Cristina an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Wow, um… no. I am not a virgin." Derek said like it was the stupidest question. He looked over at Meredith and saw her holding back a laugh.

"How many people have you slept with?" She asked. Derek stopped walking and stared at her.

"Okay, you don't need to know that. The only person who needs to know that would be Meredith. And I will answer that question when she asks me. You can ask questions. But not that personal." Derek informed. Cristina smiled.

"I like him. He's not weak. Stands up to the pushy friend." Cristina yelled walking away from them. "You're still to perfect though. Until I see imperfection you don't pass my test." She finished rounding the corner. Derek looked at Meredith and saw her smiling.

"Cristina's roommate, Izzie, had two 'boyfriends' already. She didn't even get an 'is he stupid.' I think you passed something on her radar." Meredith nodded her head walking forward. Then, stopping and holding her hand out for him to walk with her.

"So, dinner and a movie?" Derek asked after they had walked in silence together for a while. Meredith smiled and leaned into him.

"Dinner." She stated squeezing his hand. "Can we do something besides a movie?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, what would you like to do?"

"Um… I don't know. Plan something. Surprise me." She said running away from him. He watched her run and smiled shaking his head again.

MDMDMD

"Another date tonight?" Mark stated studying for something or another.

"Yeah. I think we'll go to the aquarium." Derek thought. Mark laughed at him and shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing. It's a nice place dark, cold. You could offer her your jacket and there are sharks. Sharks are scary. You could offer her a place to hide. Maybe you could finally have sex again. When was the last time?" Mark listed off the pros.

"Last time was in the back of Mariel Smith's car. That wasn't to long ago. Like three months ago." He shrugged.

"Three months ago!" Mark yelled. Derek flinched and looked over at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Derek asked. "There was the move to college. Then classes started and that was crazy. Then you know I met Meredith."

"That was a week ago Derek." Mark yelled.

"I met Meredith a week ago Mark. That was our last date. I'm not pressuring her into anything she doesn't want to do." Derek explained putting his running shoes on.

"Fine. I don't care if you don't have sex. You're the one who has to deal with it." Mark groaned. Derek rolled his eyes.

"I'm going for a run." He stated running out of the room.

MDMDMD

"Why are you all sweaty?" Meredith asked running into Derek walking into the dorm as she was walking out.

"I went for a run. Where are you going?" He asked panting slightly.

"What are you a stalker?" She asked jokingly.

"No, I was just wondering. Never mind." He said making a move to pass her. Meredith placed her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Derek, I was joking. Relax. I'm going to get lunch." She explained. Meredith saw Derek smiled and pulled her hand off his sweat-covered shirt. She wiped it off on his dry sleeve.

"Can I join you?" He asked smiling. She looked him up and down and scrunched her face.

"You're smelly and wet." She explained.

"If you wait ten minutes I can shower and smell nice." Derek said smiling. Meredith scrunched her face again.

"I don't know." She said swaying back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"I'll make it worth the wait." He said excitedly.

"How?" She asked. He smiled.

"I'll do anything you want." He suggested. She gave him a mysterious grin and took his hand dragging him up the stairs to his floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "Are You Mine?"

"Okay so you can wait in my room. The TV remote is here, there is snacks and drinks in the mini fridge, don't eat the peanut butter crackers or the grapes, and don't touch Mark's things because he freaks out and screams at me." Derek explained walking Meredith into his room.

"Okay. I'll touch all of Mark's things and eat all the grapes and peanut butter crackers." Meredith said sitting down on Derek's bed and grinning at him. He grabbed a towel, his shower caddy, t-shirt, jeans and put his flip-flops on. Meredith stood up and placed her hand on his chest. She hesitated for a second before giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. They pulled back and Derek smiled.

"See you in a few." He said walking out of the room and down the hall.

MDMDMD

"Derek, you left the door open." Mark said walking into the room. Meredith was sitting on Derek's bed with the TV on. She looked up at Mark and smiled. "You're hot." He stated. "Do you want to…" Mark stopped mid sentence and stared at her. Meredith looked behind herself and didn't find anything so she gave Mark an odd look.

"Are you okay?" She finally asked. Mark snapped out of it and sat down on his bed across the room from her.

"You must be Meredith, right?" He asked hoping to God that he got that right and that this was in fact Meredith.

"Yes. Are you Mark? The roommate and basically brother of the guy I'm dating." Meredith asked reaching to shake Mark's out stretched hand.

"Mark Sloan." Mark said with a smile. Meredith nodded her head and cleared her throat. "Um… well I was just going to get my books and go to class." He excused himself walking to his desk and picking up his books.

"Okay, Meredith lets go." Derek said walking into the room. "Hey, Mark." Derek said. Mark nodded in Derek's direction.

"It was nice meeting you Meredith." Mark said before walking out of the room. Derek looked over at Meredith she shrugged.

"You met Mark." Derek stated.

"Yeah, he seemed nervous. Is that normal?" Meredith asked turning the television off.

"Um… was he hitting on you?" Derek asked looking around for his wallet and socks.

"He was at first. Then, he stopped and stared at me for a little while. After that he sat on his bed and introduced himself." Meredith explained. Derek nodded his head.

"Okay. He must think you're okay other wise he would have hit on you then tried to sleep with you." Derek explained putting on his shoes. Meredith nodded her head and stood up.

"Ready?" She asked. Derek smiled and took her hand walking out.

MDMDMD

"Why did Lexie eat it?" Derek asked shocked. Meredith smiled and sat down on a bench taking her cheeseburger out of its package.

"Well she didn't know that dog food. She was eight and thought it was little snack foods. But she has a photographic memory. You'd think that she would know it was dog food." Meredith explained.

"So she ate a bag full?" Derek asked gaging.

"Yeah, but it was a small bag. And it was half full." Meredith said cringing at the thought. Derek nodded his head and took a big bite out of his burger.

"That's so gross." He mumbled. Meredith looked over at his face and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, it really is." Meredith laughed. She took a big bite of her burger and it left ketchup and mustard all over her chin. Derek laughed and she looked over at him confused. "What?" She asked looking around quickly. Derek shook his head laughing. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"You have a little something on your chin." He said smiling. Meredith's cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"Thanks for laughing at me." She mumbled wiping her chin with a napkin. Derek smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Oh, no. You laughed at me in a public place you don't get a kiss." Meredith teased. Derek stuck his lip out at her and whined. Meredith smiled at him and continued to eat.

Derek turned to look at some toddlers laughing and playing with their parents. He smiled and let his mind wander to the future. Meredith chasing and covering their kids in kisses and hugs. A little boy fishing beside him as a little girl and Meredith slept peacefully on the shore. Being in bed with Meredith and children coming into their bed in the middle of the night afraid. Derek smiled again and sighed.

"Derek?" Meredith asked. Derek snapped out of his daydream and shook the thoughts from his mind. He always wanted to be a father. Meredith apart of his dream must be because he's dating her. Derek smiled at her.

"Yeah?" He asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"What were you smiling about? You looked in deep thought."

"Just about my nieces. The little ones and their parents over there reminded me of them." Derek said pointing the family out. Meredith smiled up at him.

"When was the last time you saw your family?" She asked before taking a sip of her drink. Derek shrugged.

"We all went to the beach just before school started." He took a bite of his burger and looked over at her in thought.

"Don't we get a week off in a week or two?" Meredith asked her burger. Derek nodded his head and swallowed.

"Yes, why?" He asked. Meredith shook her head.

"Nothing. You get to visit your family. That's all." She said turning to him again and smiling. Derek could tell she was hiding something that saddened her.

"What's wrong?" Meredith shook her head and stood taking another sip from her drink.

"Nothing's wrong." Meredith said. Derek sighed and threw his trash away along with Meredith's.

"Meredith why did you get sad at the thought of me going to visit my family during our week break?" Derek asked taking her hand and leading her to the quad.

"I'm not sad." She said snapping her head in his direction away from her wondering.

"Fine." Derek surrendered. Meredith swung their locked hands back and forth before stopping and tracking someone with her eyes across the quad. "Where are you going for break?" Derek asked looking at the trees. Meredith ignored his question and kept her eyes on the person she was tracking. "Meredith?" Derek asked turning to her. He saw her tracking something or someone with her eyes. "Mer?" Derek asked waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked and turned to face him.

"Huh?"

"Who were you watching?" Derek asked looking for someone who stuck out. Meredith shook her head.

"No one." She answered.

"Tell me." He smiled at her.

"Stop giving me that smile."

"What do you mean?" He asked knowing full well what he was doing.

"You're giving me the McDreamy look." She smiled. Derek laughed.

"The McDreamy look, huh?" He grinned.

"Whatever."

"No seriously who were you looking at?" He asked realizing her hand and placing his hand on her waist.

"Just a guy." She answered regretting it the second it left her mouth.

"What?" Derek yelled removing his hand and stopping walking. Meredith cringed. "Are you dating him too? Have you been seeing him longer? Are you sleeping with him? What the hell Meredith!" Derek yelled walking away from her.

"Derek!" Meredith yelled. He shook his head and started walking faster. "Don't just walk away!" She yelled running to catch up with him. Derek felt her hand pull on his elbow and he turned around. The once beautiful amazing eyes Meredith saw had turned cold and dark.

"Meredith, leave me alone." Derek growled. He seriously growled at her. Meredith took a step back. Derek felt a pang of guilt, added to the pain he was already feeling.

"Derek, you're not even gonna let me tell you who he is!" Meredith yelled. Derek turned around again. He took a deep breath.

"I need time, Meredith." Derek said turning around and running back to the dorm. Meredith stood in the quad tears threating to spill across her cheeks.

"What the hell?" She cried. The next thing she new she was running back to the dorm in tears.

MDMDMD

"Meredith!" Cristina yelled. Meredith pushed past Cristina to her room. "Meredith Grey, open this door!"

"Go away, Cristina!" Meredith yelled back.

She sat on her bed tears running down her cheeks. For a long time she needed to cry. Not cry about something that meant nothing. The last time she cried, a real cry not crying about something that meant nothing, but a real cry was when she was about to graduate.

"_It's not that important. It's high school, Meredith. I'll go to a different graduation, if you do actually graduate. " Ellis informed Meredith. It felt to Meredith like her mother was a teacher telling her to raise her A to an A+. It felt horrid._

"_Mom, it's my graduation. I'm graduating with full honors. I'm one of the three kids that got a four point o." Meredith defended holding back tears._

"_You are not valedictorian?" Ellis said disappointed._

"_I didn't submit a speech." Meredith whispered._

"_What did you say I couldn't hear you?" _

"_I can be. I just have to submit a speech." Meredith said a little louder._

"_Well submit a speech. If you make it to valedictorian I'll think about coming to your graduation. I'll have to see if I have any surgeries on that day." Ellis informed walking out of the house to the hospital. _

"_Why should I even submit a speech if you won't even end up coming?" Meredith mumbled walking up to her room. _

No wait that wasn't the last time she cried after she had said her speech and gotten her diploma. That was the last time she really cried.

"_We went to school for thirteen years. We've been told to memorize and learn things since the young age of five. Some of us started at pre-school, where we learned to color, write our names, our ABC's, our one through tens, and try our best at self control, maybe. Some of us even get to go to school for longer than our thirteen years. We get to go to college. A place where we get to learn things about a job that has gained our interest. A majority of us have gone to this school for four years. Four long, tough, happy, educating years. _

_If you pay enough attention to your classes and the people in your classes you realize no one is the same in your class. You could have close to thirty people in one of your classes and no one is exactly the same. Some of us doodle, some of us talk, read, study, daydream, joke, break rules, sleep, take notes, and the rare listener. We all somehow have passed those classes that we zoned out on. I don't know maybe the teachers didn't want to see our faces again and they just wanted to get us out of their lives._

_Our different personalities cause us to have different ideas of what we want to be. Some want to be doctors, artists, computer technologist, teachers, coaches, inventors, athletes, travelers, or anything. Our ideas can become our reality if we put our mind to it. When we were younger if we said we wanted to become a unicorn or dinosaur we were told we could be anything we wanted. Now if we say we want to become a unicorn or dinosaur we are told it is not possible and to stop our foolishness.. You can be whatever you want to be even if you don't get much money you still have the possibilities to be what you've wanted to be all your life. _

_There is another great thing about graduating high school. We can make more mistakes. Stupid mistakes that teach us things we should learn on our own and things that we can finally say, 'Oh you were right.' The wonderful words every adult loves to hear. We can only make those mistakes if we have the chance. So, if you are given that chance take it. Make a mistake, learn from it, and move on from it. _

_I have made this speech too long and I want to congratulate our class on graduating. We made it!" _

_Meredith got her diploma and made her way to the area she was supposed to meet Thatcher, Susan, Lexie, Molly, and her mom. When she got there she saw Susan happy as can be, Thatcher standing looking somewhat proud, and Lexie and Molly jumping up and down with excitement. "Meredith!" Susan yelled running over to Meredith and hugging her. _

"_Hi, Susan. Where's Mom?" Susan gave Meredith a sad smile._

"_She heard your speech but left before you got your diploma." Susan smiled and moved to let Lexie and Molly hug Meredith._

"_I thought your speech was awesome!" Lexie yelled. Meredith smiled and high fived Lexie._

"_Thanks, Lex." Meredith smiled. Meredith walked over to Thatcher and gave him an awkward hug. Things never really recovered from the moment Thatcher left Meredith with her mom. They reunited when Meredith turned eight and Susan thought she should meet her one and a half year old sister. By that time Meredith knew Thatcher left them and when she heard he started another family Meredith never really recovered. She loved Lexie and Molly but she didn't know how to truly love Thatcher. _

_Meredith returned home to find her mother sitting at her desk looking over paperwork. "Hello, Meredith. Your speech was… interesting." Ellis commented. Meredith translated that to say Ellis didn't think it was too bad but it still wasn't good enough. _

"_Thanks, Mom" Meredith informed. Ellis nodded her head._

"_You could have at least mentioned me in it. I did raise you." Ellis stated. Meredith nodded her head and ran up to her room. Ellis never raised Meredith. Meredith was half raised by Susan as Thatcher watched scared Meredith would do something to Lexie or Molly or turn Susan against him. Meredith mostly raised herself. That was why she didn't mention either of her parents in her speech. If she would have mentioned anyone it would have been Susan._

"God damn-it, Meredith, open the door!" Meredith looked up at her door. That wasn't Cristina. Meredith sniffled and walked over to the door. She opened it a crack.

"What the hell do you want?" Meredith growled. Derek sighed.

"Meredith, I made a big mistake. I over reacted and I-I… I'm so sorry Meredith." Derek breathed. Meredith rubbed her raw eyes and sniffled again.

"What the hell is your problem? I say I was looking at a guy and you freak out. Derek we never set any rules. You had no right to be mad at me even if I was dating another guy. You got all broody and assumed so much. You never even gave me the chance to tell you who the guy was. You asked me a million questions then walked off." Meredith railed off. Derek looked as if he was ready to cry and he leaned his head against the door.

"Meredith, I'm sorry." He choked out. Meredith leaned her own head against the door and nodded her head. "I never got jealous before. I don't know what happened. I… you changed me." Derek whispered.

"Where's Cristina?" Meredith mumbled. Derek looked at her through the small crack of the door shocked. She swallowed.

"She came and got me. Said you were crying and wouldn't open your door. She was really scared Meredith. Another girl came into the room beside yours with a guy and Cristina went into the room yelling. She hasn't come out yet. I could go get her if you want me to." Derek rambled.

"No, it's okay." Meredith sighed.

"Okay, can I do anything to… can I do anything?" Derek stuttered.

"Go get me ice cream." Meredith whispered. Derek stood up straight.

"Okay, anything else? Addison? Cristina? Chocolate?" Derek asked jittery.

"No. Just ice cream. Then, can you come in and just I don't know stay for a while?" Meredith asked quietly. Derek smiled softly.

"Yeah, Mer. I can stay for a while."

"Thanks." Meredith mumbled shutting her door and walking back to her bed.

MDMDMD

"Cristina." Derek said knocking quickly on her door.

"What?" she snapped. Derek smiled.

"I got Meredith to talk. She wants ice cream then to hang out with me." Derek said softly. Cristina nodded her head.

"Okay, get the ice cream and do as she says. If she asks for me get me. Don't try to handle it by yourself come get me if you feel overwhelmed." Cristina informed before closing her door and yelling again at the girl and guy. Derek ran to the closest store he knew that sold ice cream.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Rules"

"Mer, it's me." Derek said knocking on the door. He heard shuffling before Meredith opened the door. Her eyes were redder than before and she looked as if she had done some more crying. "Meredith, are you okay?" Derek whispered. Meredith sniffled as she wrote something on the whiteboard, closed the door, and locked it. Meredith took the ice cream out of Derek's hands and took one of the plastic spoons out of his hand also.

"Just, sit and watch TV with me." Meredith ordered softly.

"What did you write on the whiteboard?" Derek asked sitting down on Meredith's bed and turning his attention to the television.

"I told Addison I needed to spend time alone." Meredith stated opening the ice cream tub. "You remembered." She whispered as she opened it. Derek looked over at her staring at him with surprise.

"What? Strawberry? Yeah, well you said it was your favorite and I didn't want to disappoint." Derek stated. Meredith nodded her head and changed the channel to some random television show. She motioned for Derek to eat also and he dug in with her. "Meredith, I'm really sorry. I don't know what overcame me. But if you don't mind can I ask who the guy you were watching was?" Derek said taking another scoop of ice cream into his mouth.

"He um… he was my step-brother for four years." She mumbled. Derek stared at her.

"You never said you have a brother." He whispered. Meredith stared at the slowly melting ice cream.

"I don't have a brother, not anymore. My mother married another man when I turned seven. My old stepbrother's name is Kevin. He's a year older than us. I didn't know he went to this college until a week ago. I've been avoiding him. When our parents divorced he told me it was my entire fault and yelled at me. I was twelve. He had just turned fourteen and our parents separated three weeks after that. He called me names and cussed at me. When I went to my mother and asked why they had separated she said that his dad didn't want to be with someone who was never home and always putting work ahead of everything. His father contacted me right before I came to school. He gave me Kevin's number and told me to talk to him, said Kevin wanted to see me and missed his little sister. I called him and he seemed really nice on the phone but when he asked what college I was going to and he said he was going here I panicked. I can't see him now. I… I haven't gotten over what he said when we were kids. I can't face him alone. And I don't have anyone to go with me. I don't want Addie or Cristina there if it goes bad. They'll take pity on me. I need someone beside me, if it goes bad to be with me but not give me pity. I don't need pity." Meredith softly answered. Derek hummed.

"I could be that person." Derek whispered. Meredith looked up at him and he noticed she had tears in her eyes. This time it wasn't pain and hurt. It was something he couldn't lay his finger on.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Do you want to call me your boyfriend? Because what you're asking for is in the boyfriend jurisdiction." He asked slowly. Meredith's eyes glimmered with something other than tears. She placed her spoon in the ice cream jug and smiled at him. Meredith leaned her head on his shoulder. She didn't flinch or pick her head up like he expected.

"I don't know. How long have we been dating? A week?" Meredith thought softly out loud. Derek swallowed.

"Yeah, a week." Derek answered worried.

"Well how long do people take until they set rules and stuff?" It dawned on Derek that she never did the relationship thing before.

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"No." She stated. Quick, quiet and fast he almost didn't hear it.

"Okay, well it depends on the couple. Do you want to set rules?"

"Yeah, if you want to. I mean if you're dating anyone else I'm okay if you don't want to just date me." Meredith said taking her head off his shoulder. Derek wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back to him.

"I'm not dating anyone else. Meredith, I only want and have time for you." Derek said adding a little chuckle into it. Meredith sighed.

"Good. Um… rules. No dating anyone else." She set firmly.

"Yes. Dates? At least one a week." Derek stated. Meredith smiled.

"Do lunch or breakfast when we can?" Meredith said lifting her head from his shoulder to look him in the eye. Her voice was still soft but it was gaining power each word.

"Yeah, what do we do if we fight?" He asked softly.

"We always come back." Meredith stated. Derek smiled.

"Like this time." Derek said smiling cupping her cheek.

"Yes."

"Anything else?" He asked leaning closer to her lips. She smiled.

"Not for right know." She leaned closer to him. Derek nodded his head and leaned down to give her a deep long kiss. A kiss they would learn to love and want all the time, everyday. She wrapped her arms around the back of his head and pulled him down on top of her.

"Mer…" Derek mumbled over her lips.

"Yeah?" She said in-between small kisses.

"The ice cream." He laughed. She groaned.

"Quickly." She sighed letting him go. Derek hopped up and put the ice cream and spoons on her desk. He smiled and crawled up to her again. She laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. Their hands traveled and multiple moans escaped throats. Meredith's hands came to a rest on the hem of Derek's shirt. She tugged upward and he pulled the shirt off the rest of the way. She smiled and kissed across his chest as he kissed down her neck. She whined and pulled her shirt over her head. Derek laughed as she growled at her shirt and threw it on the ground. She rolled her eyes at him and pulled him down for a fierce kiss. "You're a good kisser." Meredith mumbled as Derek worked his way across her chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned deeply.

"Thank you. I could say the same about you." He left a kiss after each word. She smiled and moved one hand to her bra clip.

"Derek, help." She whined. She groaned and looked up at him as she felt Derek pull back from her. "Derek, what are you doing?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Are you sure you want to continue? Because if we continue I don't think I can turn back." He informed swallowing. Meredith bit her lip and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Do you not want to?" she said quietly. She pulled back from him. Derek's eyes went wide and he pulled her back to him.

"I lo… I want to, I do. But I don't want to take advantage of you." He sighed. He pressed their naked chest against each other and looked in her eyes. "We've been dating for a week, Mer. I'm going at your pace." He whispered. Meredith swallowed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay." She nodded her head. Derek lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay, what?" He asked rolling to her side and wrapping his arms around her body pulling her close.

"I… we don't have to… I want to but I'm a little…" She looked in his eyes and saw understanding mixed with something she couldn't place.

"You don't feel safe?" He asked leaning his head closer to her. Meredith bit her lip and slowly nodded her head looking away from him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Derek looked at her sadly and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be sorry. I hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. I want to make it better. I will do anything to make it better." He kissed her cheeks and stared into her eyes.

"Your kisses make me feel better." She whispered. Derek could barely here her say it.

"It does?" He asked as his eyes lit up. Meredith swallowed and nodded her head looking away from him.

"Then that is what I'll do." He whispered. He started kisses her face then went down to her neck.

"Thank you." She whispered. She gently pulled his face up to hers. She gave him a soft kiss that told both of them everything they couldn't say out loud. Meredith smiled against his lips when she felt him tickle her sides.

"Derek!" she let out joy filled laughs. Derek smiled and kissed her face. "Stop!" She laughed and he landed his lips on her lips as he stopped tickling her and cupped her cheeks.

"Now that's what I call a kiss." He whispered as he pulled back and fell down beside her. Meredith threw her arm onto his chest and cuddled up to him.

"Do you still want to go to dinner?" Derek asked as she traced invisible shapes on Derek's chest.

"I'd rather just order pizza, sit on the bed and watch TV." Meredith shifted her head to lie on Derek's shoulder.

"That sounds good. We could rent a movie if you want." Derek rubbed her back and sighed.

"Yeah a movie." Meredith mumbled closing her eyes.

"Do you want me to order the pizza now?" Derek asked. Meredith didn't respond and he could hear her softly snoring. Derek smiled and closed his eyes pulling her closer to him.

MDMDMD

"Meredith, why did you write, 'leave me alone' on the white board? That doesn't make any sense." Addison asked walking into the room looking down at a Chemistry textbook. "Meredith?" Addison asked looking up and finding Meredith and Derek half-naked, covered by her small comforter and cuddled up on Meredith's small twin bed. Addison's mouth dropped open before turning into a smile. Addison quickly grabbed a sweatshirt, softly closed the door, and ran across the hall to Callie Torres and Miranda Bailey's room. "Callie, open the door." She said knocking on the door.

"What?" Callie asked annoyed.

"Meredith and Derek are on her bed half-naked. I need a place to stay tonight. Can I stay here?" Addison asked quickly.

"Yeah, Bailey had to go home yesterday. She won't be back until Monday." Callie answered clearing her throat and letting Addison in.

"Thanks." Addison said smiling and sitting down on the floor to study.

MDMDMD

"Ugh, what time is it?" Meredith asked sitting up. Derek blinked a few times and cleared his throat.

"Looks like it's six." Derek groaned. Meredith sighed and got off the bed. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"I'm gonna call for the pizza." She informed scratching behind her ear. Derek slipped his shirt on and stood to kiss Meredith's cheek.

"Okay, do you want me to get the movie?" He asked looking around for the remote. Meredith covered the mouthpiece on the phone.

"Yeah, tell me what you're going to buy, before you buy it." She whispered. Derek grunted and found the remote under the bed. He decided to look on cable.

MDMDMD

"Where the hell is Derek?" Mark asked himself. He got his phone out and dialed Derek's phone number. "Pick up." Mark whined. "Yeah, hi Derek's voicemail. You were supposed to meet me at the gym a half an hour ago. We were supposed to work out before your date with Meredith." Mark reminded. He sighed deeply and walked into the dorm lobby. "Whatever I'll see you later I guess." Mark mumbled before hanging up.

MDMDMD

"That would be the pizza." Meredith jumped up and walked to the door. "Here's the money." Derek handed her some cash. She stuck her tongue out and strutted to the door.

"Hello, thanks for the pizza." Meredith smiled at the shy looking teen.

"You're welcome." He stuttered. Meredith smiled and backed away to close the door.

"That was awkward." Derek laughed. Meredith laughed and opened the pizza box.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"It better be good." Derek smiled taking a piece of pizza from the box. Meredith laughed.

"Who cares?" She joked. She stuck her tongue out at him pouted face. He grinned at her and lunged at her. Meredith smiled through the hungry kiss.

MDMDMD

"Why did you pick a scary movie?" Meredith quivered. She huddled against Derek's side. The pizza box laid open on the floor with three pieces left, Meredith and Derek were huddled together on her bed, and the TV was blaring in front of their faces.

"I didn't know it was scary." Derek mumbled. They jumped together and Meredith hid her head in his neck.

"Yeah right." Meredith whined. Derek laughed and pulled her tighter to him.

"Do you want me to change it?" Derek's voice squeaked.

"No." Meredith yelled. "I have to find out what happens." Derek sighed and looked at the wall. Meredith jumped and squealed. "You can change it." She whispered quickly.

"No." Derek yelled. Meredith looked up at him. "Now I have to find out what happens." He growled. Meredith laughed and turned her head up to his.

"Do you want to make out until then end?" Meredith asked smiling. Derek smiled down at her and pecked her lips.

"I want to but it could very well make me more scared of this movie." Derek said embarrassed. Meredith sighed and turned back to the movie.

"You owe me for watching this." She instructed.

"Yes I do." He smiled. Meredith laughed and her laugh quickly turned into a scream.

MDMDMD

"Addison, wake up!" Addison's eyes popped open and she jumped off Bailey's bed.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"There's screaming coming from your room." Callie huffed.

"Ew! I don't want to know what their doing in there. Why did you wake me up?" Addison freaked shuddering.

"It doesn't sound like screams of happiness it sounds like their screaming in horror." Callie informed sitting down at her desk.

"How would you know the difference?"

"It would include a lot of loud moaning and screaming after a while. They're screaming a lot in short periods of time and there is no moaning and all that." Callie said staring at her open textbook.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go turn the scary thing off." Callie growled. Addison sighed and grabbed her stuff.

MDMDMD

"AHH!" Derek and Meredith screamed. The quickly looked at the door and tightened their hold on each other.

"Are you gonna get it?" Meredith whispered. Derek swallowed.

"Do I have to?" He whispered back.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." She answered. Derek stood up and Meredith took hold of the back of his shirt tightly.

"Meredith." Derek reached one hand behind him and touched her arm.

"I'm with you." Meredith informed walking behind him to the door. Another knock came out. Derek slowly opened the door and let out a deep breath.

"Addison." Derek smiled. Addison looked at him weirdly and nodded her head. Meredith's head popped out behind Derek and she smiled at Addison.

"Hey, Addie." Meredith greeted. Addison stared at her and noticed Derek's tousled hair.

"Oh, I'm breaking up something. I'll go to the library or something." Addison said turning around and scratching her head. Derek looked back at Meredith. She stepped around him and was about to step into the hallway when Derek pulled her back to him. She quickly looked back at him.

"Addison, you're not breaking anything up. We are watching a movie." Meredith said calling out to Addison down the hall. She turned around and sadly smiled at Meredith.

"No thanks. I really need to study. I have a quiz tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be here." Addison said turning around and continuing walking down the hall. Meredith turned around and closed the door behind her.

"Wanna watch another movie?" Derek asked grinning. Meredith laughed and pushed him onto the bed.

"It better be a good movie." She growled. Derek laughed and pulled her down on top of him. Meredith giggled and Derek reached for the remote.

"Don't worry it will be a good movie. No scary stuff." He scooted behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. Meredith held his hands and leaned into him.

MDMDMD

"God damn-it, Derek! You better have a good excuse to why you aren't answering me back! You forgot we were supposed to go to the gym and now you're forgetting that you were going to that party with me!" Mark yelled into his phone. "I need a fucking wing man! You suck!" Mark hung the phone up and stormed out of his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "Play"

"Derek, your phone has been going off for the last thirty minutes." Meredith groaned. Derek hummed and dug his head into her neck.

"I'll answer it later." Derek answered into her neck. His phone went off again and Meredith turned around in his arms.

"Answer it." She gave him a kiss on the lips and let him out from behind her.

"I don't want to." Derek whined. Meredith laughed and pushed him off the bed.

"I'll owe you something if you do this for me." She lifted an eyebrow and kissed his cheek. Derek laughed and grabbed his phone off the floor.

"Hello. … Oh shit. Yeah I'm sorry, Mark. I'll be there in a bit. … I'm bringing Meredith with me. … I'll be your wingman but I'm bringing my girlfriend. … You'd be surprised how Meredith can help as a wingman. … Yeah, yeah, yeah we'll bring our A game. … See you there." Derek hung his phone up and pulled Meredith off the bed.

"We're going to be Mark's wingmen?" Meredith asked.

"I promised him I would be his wingman before we decided to go out tonight." Derek shrugged and went to the door.

"Well I have to change." Meredith went to her closet and pulled her shirt over her head. Derek quickly closed the door and walked over to her.

"Why?" He asked standing in front of her.

"I can't go to a party dressed in a t-shirt and jeans." She shrugged and grabbed a loose blouse and skinny jeans.

"I'm not going to change." Derek informed.

"You're a guy. You don't have to change for stuff. I did like what you wore to our first date though." She turned to him and grinned. Derek lifted his eyebrows and grinned back.

"Mark's already mad at me. We have to go, Mer." Derek whined. Meredith slipped on her clothes and walked over to the mirror.

"Just let me put a little make up on." She whined back.

"You look beautiful without it." He said sweetly. Meredith laughed as she heard the whining and pleading in his voice.

"Five seconds, Derek." Derek tried to pull her back to him but she elbowed in the ribs.

"Ouch!" He rubbed the spot she jabbed and pouted at her through the mirror.

"Stop being a baby." She rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. "Lets go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of her room.

MDMDMD

"Derek, Meredith!" Mark yelled walking smoothly up to them. Meredith smiled at him and Derek wrapped his arm around her waist as he saw some drunken guys goggling at her.

"Hey, Mark. Derek here tells me we are your wingmen for the night." Meredith hung her arm from Derek's opposite shoulder and smiled tiredly at Mark.

"You look hot you know that." Mark grinned at her and flashed his eyes at Derek.

"She does." Derek answered. Meredith nodded her head and leaning into Derek's ear.

"I'm going to get something to drink." She breathed hot air on his ear and he looked at her. "You want anything?" She asked staring into his deep blue pools.

"I'll get you something." He answered. Meredith frowned at him.

"I'm getting some beer. You sure you don't want any?" She dropped her arm off Derek.

"Sure get me one since you won't let me go get the drinks." Derek gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. She left with a grin covering her face.

"Tell me how Meredith is going to be a wingman." Mark crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Derek.

"Don't worry, Mark." Derek reassured. Meredith came back with two red plastic cups full of beer.

"Hi, honey." Meredith greeted handing Derek a cup, wrapping one hand behind Derek's neck and giving him a hot kiss. They pulled back panting and she pecked his lips one more time before returning to her original position.

"What was that all about?" Mark asked. Meredith's eyes pointed to a guy near the drinks. They guys' heads turned to see a heavyset guy with thin hair grinning at Meredith. Derek's grip on her tightened, she winced just enough for only Derek to notice and him to loosen his grip.

"Sorry." He whispered kissing her cheek. Meredith took a sip of her beer and shrugged.

"It's okay." She whispered back. "So our job tonight is to get Mark laid." Meredith said excitedly. Mark grinned and lifted his eyebrows toward Derek.

"Yes. And how do you two want to do that? What play are we using?" Mark asked returning to his arms crossed position.

"I was thinking that I could flirt or something with Derek, you could come up and yell that I was cheating on you then walk away." Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

"How would that get me laid?" Mark asked.

"Derek, do you mind if I flirt with Mark so you can show Mark what I meant?" Meredith asked rubbing Derek's back.

"What do you mean flirt?" Derek asked carefully.

"I'll just rub his shoulder and talk to him. If it helps I'll make out with you later. And Mark's not really my type, Der." Meredith looked deeply into his eyes and Derek sighed.

"Don't touch her, Mark." He growled before walking a short distance away.

"Don't touch me." Meredith informed placing her hand on his shoulder and standing closer to him.

"Alice! You're cheating on me with Butch!" Derek yelled walking over to them. Meredith looked guilty before shrugging her shoulders and pushing her body flush against Mark's.

"Meredith." Mark murmured getting uncomfortable. Meredith ignored him, flashed her eyes over to Derek and saw some girls coming over to him. She pulled back from Mark and felt a flush of jealousy.

"Told you it would work." She growled at Mark. Mark got taken back and slowly followed her. Meredith walked over to where Derek was.

"No, it was a joke. Really, that's my girlfriend. We're happy." Derek laughed slightly. Meredith raised her eyebrows at him and he pleaded with his eyes.

"Hi, Der-bear." Meredith rubbed her palms over his chest and leaned in close to him. "You want to be left alone with some of these girls?" She giggled and Derek groaned.

"Stop." He whined. Meredith's giggles came to a stop when his lips came crashing down on hers.

"Are you two going to kiss all night or help me?" Mark sighed. Derek pulled back from Meredith and smiled.

"We're doing our part. You should do your part." Derek grinned and pulled Meredith flush against him.

"All the girls here know Meredith and I aren't dating." Mark informed. Meredith grabbed Derek's hand and dragged him into another room with Mark lagging behind. She pushed Derek off to the side and hung herself on him. He smiled and allowed her to pet, rub and kiss him.

"I like this part of the game." Derek laughed and quickly kissed her lips.

"Beth, how could you cheat on me?" Mark yelled. Meredith turned toward him and made her smile look drunken.

"Whatever, Josh." She slurred. Derek laughed and kissed her as Mark rushed off to a corner with a girl or two following him.

"Josh, are you okay?" A girl asked walking up to Mark.

"You bitch! How could you cheat on him?" A different girl yelled walking toward Derek and Meredith. "And you!" She pointed at Derek. "You bastard! What is your damn name?" She yelled. Derek swallowed and stared at Meredith. She shrugged and slipped a hand in his back jean pocket.

"Oscar." Derek slurred. The girl looked as though she was about to burst.

"Oscar, you and Beth are cheating motherfuckers." Meredith was about to laugh; instead she nodded her head and dug it into Derek's chest. "Beth, I hope you go to hell." Meredith turned to her.

"I'll see you there." Meredith grinned. The girl stormed off screaming. They looked at each other smiling and broke out in laughter.

"Look at Mark." Derek smiled and nodded his head toward Mark. Meredith looked over at him surrounded by girls. Some were drunk some were sober and some were tipsy but he had them all to his choosing.

"I think we did our job here. What do you want to do now?" Meredith asked turning back to Derek.

"Well I don't think we should stay at a party where half the people think our names are Oscar and Beth and that we cheated on Josh." Derek steered her toward the door. Meredith grabbed his hand and pulled him toward a park.

"Lets go to the park and get ice cream." Her eyes went wide and she giggled when Derek wrapped his arms around her and walked her backward.

"We already had ice cream. Don't you want to get dinner?" Derek asked over Meredith's giggles.

"No." She shook her head, laughed and looked up at him.

"How much did you have to drink?" He asked as he stopped walking them and looked down at her seriously. Meredith's mouth dropped open and she pushed him off.

"You're such a jerk." She giggled. Derek growled and ran after her. Meredith ran away and squealed when Derek caught her in his arms.

"I'm such a jerk. I'm such a jerk." Derek yelled into her neck.

"Yes." She giggled. Derek twirled around in circles. "Stop!" Meredith yelled holding onto Derek's arms.

"Take it back!" He yelled back.

"No!" She yelled leaning her head into his shoulder, digging her face into his neck and breathing in his scent.

"Take it back." Derek growled into her ear.

"Okay!" She yelled. Derek laughed and set her on the ground. He turned her around to face him and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"You okay?" He whispered softly. Meredith nodded her head and stared into Derek electric eyes.

"Derek." She whispered. He looked into her eyes with wonder.

"Yes?" He cupped her cheek.

"I… I…" She trailed off and got lost in his eyes.

"What?" He asked softly. Meredith licked her lips and smiled gently at him. She tangled her hands behind his neck and took a deep breath.

"I love you." She said just loud enough for Derek to hear. Unconsciously he grew a smile full of love on his face. Meredith stared into his eyes and looked for something. "I'm sorry. It's too early to say that. I don't really say stuff like that. I-" Derek's voice broke her ramble.

"I love you too, Mer. Please don't be sorry. And it's not to early to say it." He brushed the pad of his thumb across her cheek and gave her a dreamy smile.

"You?" She got tears in her eyes.

"I do. I love you, Meredith Grey." Meredith quickly closed her eyes.

"You're not just… saying that?" She asked shuddering in his arms. Derek pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back kindly.

"Meredith."

"Don't say it just cause I said it. I've never told someone that and if you don't mean it please don't say it." Derek felt a drop of wetness fall down onto his shirt and he gripped her tighter.

"Meredith, I truly am in love with you. I love you. There was something there from the moment I saw you. Something I couldn't put my finger on. That was love." He whispered in her ear. He felt more of her tears come down on his shirt and he pulled her tighter to him.

"Thank you, Derek." She whispered in his ear.

"Don't thank me, Mer." Derek pulled back and Meredith wiped her tears off.

"I really do love you." She whispered. Derek smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"Good." He took her hand and they walked toward the ice cream shop. "I really love you too." Derek bumped shoulders with her. She beamed up at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "Something Interesting, Something Normal, Something Comforting"

"In a week or so we get a break." Meredith started. Derek looked down at her.

"You said that earlier. What are you going to do? Visit your mom? Visit you sisters and dad? Stay here?" Derek asked. Meredith's grip on his hand loosened so Derek wrapped his hand around her waist.

"I don't really know. I was going to go to Seattle to visit Lexie and Molly, but I don't think my Mom or my Dad wants to pay for that." Derek stopped walking and stared at her. Meredith turned around when she noticed Derek wasn't with her anymore.

"Why wouldn't they want to pay for a flight to go to your little sisters? You said your mom was a fancy surgeon."

"Yeah she is. Do you know who Ellis Grey is? Well that's my mom. She's mad at me. So, she doesn't want me to get to have fun when I should be studying. My dad isn't going to be home for half the week and he really doesn't have the money to pay for across country flight there and back. It's no big deal." Meredith shrugged and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"The Grey method?" Meredith nodded and Derek hummed. "Fancy. Why would she be mad at you?" Derek asked grabbing her hand and starting to slowly walk again.

"Before I left I apparently forgot to put my shoes away and they were in the front hall. She had gotten off a thirty-hour shift and tripped over them. She yelled at me and I yelled back. Usually she wouldn't care about me yelling, but I threw in some Italian words. She hates it when I talk Italian. I don't know why she just does." Meredith leaned on him as she talked.

"Where'd you learn Italian?" Derek asked rubbing her arm.

"From the ages of three months to four I had a nanny who spoke Italian. She spoke to me in half English half Italian when my parents weren't home. She got fired because my mom caught her talking to me mixed. My mother never learned the language besides the basics."

"How did you keep the Italian up?"

"My next nanny learned for herself when I started to speak it to her. I was probably five and a half. She spoke half and half. But she never spoke it together. I told her not to speak it in front of my mom because she would get fired if she did. She stayed my nanny until I six. After that I was fluent. In middle school we got to choose a language to learn. I choose Italian and passed with flying colors. My mom never looked at what classes I took just what grades I got." Meredith sighed deeply and looked up at a smiling Derek.

"How do you say I love purple frogs?" Derek laughed.

"_Amo le rage viola._" Meredith looked at him confused.

"How do you say I want to go out with you?" Derek grinned at her.

"_Voglie uscire con te_?" Meredith grinned at him.

"Hmmm, Now tell me if I have this right._ Voglie amore te._" Meredith felt her heart soar when he tried to say I love you. Then she remembered he said I want love te and laughed.

"Are you trying to say I love you? Cause that's a bit cheesy." Meredith asked. Derek nodded his head and it dropped slightly. "That's _ti amo_." Derek sighed. Meredith kissed his cheek. "_Ti amo_, Derek Shepherd with all your cheesiness." Meredith whispered in his ear. Derek grinned.

"_Ti amo_, Meredith Grey." Derek whispered back. Meredith grinned. "If we fight, are you gonna get mad and yell at me in Italian so I don't know what you're saying?" Derek asked. Meredith bit her lip.

"Maybe." She tilted her head and held in a laugh.

"Damn." Derek said under his breath. Meredith laughed and Derek grinned over at her.

"What are you doing during the break?" Meredith asked when they stepped into the ice cream shop line.

"My mother will be calling on Mark and I to spend time with her. If we don't go we apparently don't get food during thanksgiving." Derek explained.

"Really?" Meredith asked surprised.

"Yep. Liz is forced to come home each break unless she has a very strong reason not to." Derek informed as Meredith nodded her head at his words.

"My mom doesn't even know I have a break." Meredith mumbled.

"You still want strawberry ice cream?" Derek softly asked.

"Yep." Her eyes traveled across the room and landed on someone. Meredith's hand flew to Derek's back and she gripped his shirt. "Derek." She mumbled.

"Coffee and strawberry. Thank you." Derek smiled. Meredith moved to Derek's other side and tightened her grip on his shirt. "Meredith?" Derek asked looking down at her. She shook her head quickly and gripped the other side of his shirt. Derek wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quizzical look.

"Here you go." The person handed them their ice cream and Derek gave the money. Derek moved toward a table but Meredith pushed him toward the door.

"Meredith, what are you?" Meredith pulled him out the door and quickly walked to the corner. "Meredith, where are we going?" Derek asked concerned. Meredith shook her head silencing him. They got around the corner and Meredith stopped walking and started taking deep breaths. "What's wrong?"

"Kevin was there. What the fuck? _Perché è qui? Jerry ha detto che Kevin era fuori dal campus. Questo non ha senso." _Meredith mumbled quickly to herself.

"Meredith, you need to speak English. I don't understand you. Who's Jerry? And what about your step-brother?" Derek asked taking Meredith's shoulder in his free hand. Meredith looked up at him. "Tell me what you said." Derek looked deeply into her eyes.

"Um… I was talking to myself." She answered.

"I know that. I want to know what you said. Maybe I can help somehow." Derek smiled gently at her.

"I asked why he was here. Jerry had said that Kevin was off campus and I said it doesn't make sense. Why do you want to know?" Meredith answered.

"It helps me get to know you. Jerry is the name of your old step-father?" Meredith nodded her head yes. "You want to go back to your room?" Derek asked taking her hand.

"Yes." Meredith mumbled. Derek looked over at his ice cream and scrunched his face up.

"I'm not really hungry." Derek informed. He held his ice cream over the trashcan when Meredith chucked hers in before him. "You don't want it?"

"I'm not hungry." She whispered. Derek pulled her close and kissed her head.

"He really upsets you." Derek murmured. Meredith wiped a tear away and sniffled.

"I told you I was messed up and my life was crazy." Meredith shuddered and Derek wrapped both arms around her still walking with her.

"Do you think I'm going to run?" Derek asked hurt. Meredith gripped his hands and closed her eyes allowing him to steer her.

"I don't know." She whispered. Derek saw their building ahead and he kissed her head again.

"I will not leave you." Derek said firmly. Meredith shuddered and Derek saw a tear roll down her face. "How can I help you feel safe with me?" Derek asked softly. Meredith sniffled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know." She whispered with a sob.

"Can you give me a chance to show you how I won't leave you?" He asked. Meredith nodded her head. "I think the only way you can trust me is to tell me everything, but I'm not going to make you do or say anything. You don't have to say anything unless you want to." Derek quickly informed. They walked into the building and Derek started to slowly rub her back.

"Can you come to my room?" Meredith asked softly.

"I can." Derek answered. They walked over to the elevator.

"We never take the elevators." Meredith pointed out. Derek sighed.

"Do you want to take the stairs?" Derek asked softly looking at her face intently.

"No." Meredith frowned deeply and Derek pulled her into a big hug. He squeezed her waist and softly kissed her neck.

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me." Derek whispered. Meredith sobbed into his shoulder. Derek noticed a few people looking over at them with concern, confusion, and judgment across their face.

"Thank you." Meredith whispered. Derek walked them into the elevator and hit Meredith's floor.

"I told you I would be here with you, even if you personally throw me away so many times we both loose count. I will keep coming back until you break and let me back in." Meredith laughed and pulled back to look in his face.

"That sounds a bit like a stalker." Meredith pulled out a small grin.

"Just persistent." Derek kissed her lips softly and smiled down at her. Meredith wiped the last tears away from her cheeks and they stepped off the elevator. They walked to her room hand-in-hand and Meredith quickly opened it.

"Hi, Addie." Meredith greeted tiredly. Addison looked up quickly and nodded her head towards them.

"You okay, Meredith? Cristina said you were crying a lot earlier and you look like you were crying now." Addison said bluntly staring at her computer screen.

"Crazy day, Addie. Crazy day." Meredith sighed. Addison nodded her head and started to type away.

"Do you two want to talk?" Addison asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"We're just going to watch some TV." Meredith answered. Derek sprawled out onto Meredith's bed and she plopped down beside him.

"If you do want to talk tell me and I'll put on my headphones." Addison informed. Derek nodded his head silently as Meredith turned the television on and leaned her head onto his chest. Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head as she sniffled again.

"Okay, Addison." Meredith softly replied. Derek rubbed circles on Meredith's back and saw her eyes droop closed. Addison started to hum to the song currently playing in her head and Derek felt Meredith's body relax completely into him. He smiled as he felt her move an inch closer to him unconsciously. Derek sighed as he remembered it was really his fault why she was so tired. He was the one to play with her emotions today. Granted it was also her past but it didn't change the guilt Derek had hanging over his head. Addison's humming became a sort of lullaby and Derek felt his eyes slowly closing. He gripped Meredith tight to him before he was out and all he could feel was Meredith's chest rising and falling beside his.

MDMDMD

"Are you going to change the channel, because I don't think I can handle listening to another episode of the history channel's death marathon?" Addison complained turning around in her chair and staring down at Meredith and Derek. Addison quirked a smiled and shook her head. "Mark is going to get a kick out of this." She got her phone out, took a picture of Meredith and Derek sleeping. Derek had his arms wrapped around Meredith; Meredith had her hand on his chest along with her head, they were both completely relax and you could see peace on their sleeping faces. Addison sighed and called Mark's number. She could remember the awkward meeting of them.

_ "Derek!" Mark yelled running toward Meredith and Addison's room. "Get your ass out here!" Mark banged on the door._

_ "What the hell?" Addison yelled opening the door. She was in her pajamas and had sleep written all over her._

_ "Do you know where Derek Shepherd is?" Mark growled. Addison pushed her unruly red hair out of her face and stared at Mark._

_ "No." She yelled slamming the door on Mark's face._

_ "Open the door." Mark pleaded. Addison angrily opened the door and glared at Mark. "Do you know where Meredith Grey is?" Mark pleaded._

_ "Why the hell do you need to know?" Addison asked putting her hand on her hip._

_ "I'm Mark Sloan, Derek's roommate and best friend. His mother called me and yelled at me because of him. Now I need to beat the shit out of him. I would have thought he would be with Meredith, because they're dating and together all the time." Mark said annoyed._

_ "I don't know where Derek is. Meredith is studying at the library two blocks away. Maybe you could ask her." Addison informed. Mark nodded his head._

_ "Or I could wait here with you." He grinned. Addison rolled her eyes and closed the door again. "Wait! I'm sorry." Mark pleaded. Addison opened the door again and looked at him._

_ "What do you want?" She asked. _

_ "Your number." Mark answered with a cocky grin. Addison raised her eyebrows at him. "Like I said Meredith and Derek are together all the time. Sometimes I'm with them and I guess you might be in my position sometimes. So if we ever find something we could use as blackmail or something like that we could tell each other. Besides Derek wants to go out on a double date with him and Meredith and one of her friends. If it's you I can warn you and vise versa." Mark grinned. Addison groaned and took his phone out of his hands. She handed him her phone and ripped it out of his hands when she saw he was done._

_ "Goodbye, Mark Sloan." Addison answered._

_ "Goodbye," Mark looked down at his contacts. "Addison Forbes-Montgomery." He looked up to see the door slam in his face._

"Mark Sloan." He grumbled with a small whisper.

"It's Addison." Addison replied.

"Oh, hey. You want to come up to my room? I have a girl here but we could do a-" Addison could just see that cocky grin on his face.

"No." She said interrupting his sentence. "Derek is down in my room with Meredith. You want some blackmail?" Addison asked quietly getting up and walking out of the room quietly.

"Yes!" Mark whispered excitedly. Addison laughed and closed the door softly.

"I'll send it." Addison sent the picture. "Maybe you could threaten to tell Derek's mom. I don't know." Addison suggested.

"His mom wouldn't care all that much but her and his sisters would give him so much crap." Mark chuckled. Addison smiled and leaned against the wall.

"And you wouldn't?" She asked.

"Oh I will. But your mother and sisters are always worse in some way then your best friend. Or at least to Derek it is." Addison nodded her head and heard something fall inside her room.

"I have to go." Addison said.

"Okay, bye." Mark hug up. Addison walked back into the room and found Meredith's shoes on the floor.

"Okay?" Addison whispered to herself. Meredith shifted and rolled more onto Derek. Addison fell onto her bed and groaned. "I wish I had a guy." She mumbled to herself. Derek mumbled something and Addison looked over. He looked as though he was trying to move something.

"Meredith." Derek mumbled. He moved underneath her. "Mer." He whispered. She gripped him tighter and shook her head.

"Don't leave." She whined softly still half asleep. Derek kissed her head.

"I'm not going to leave. I just want to get more comfortable." He explained. Meredith lifted her head off of his chest and looked up at him.

"Really?" she whispered hopefully. Derek smiled down at her.

"Yeah." Derek whispered.

Addison watched them interact and as she saw Meredith roll off Derek and him stand she hid her face in her pillow so she was just barely able to see them.

Derek kicked his shoes off and looked back at Addison who looked asleep. Meredith stood up, changed into pajamas and slipped underneath her covers. She left them open for Derek and looked up at him still looking back at Addison.

"Do you think Addison will mind, Meredith?" He whispered. Meredith shrugged.

"Addie." Meredith called out. "Do you care if Derek stays with me tonight?" Meredith asked. Addison responded by lifting her head and looking over at Meredith.

"As long as you don't do anything and I don't see anything I don't care." Addison answered. Meredith looked up at Derek and he slipped in next to her. Addison returned to her original position and looked over at them for a little while.

"Derek, your jeans are annoying." Meredith mumbled as they got situated.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" Derek asked with his back turned to Addison.

"Take them off?" Meredith suggested moving away from him. Derek nodded his head toward Addison. "Then take them off under the covers." She suggested with a shrug. Derek rolled his eyes but did as she suggested. Meredith smiled at him and cuddled underneath his arm.

"Happy?" Derek asked softly.

"Yes." Meredith moaned into his chest. Derek shifted and Meredith looked up at him. "What?" She asked softly.

"Lights." He mumbled. Meredith rolled over him to get out of the bed and turned the lights off. "Thank you." Derek allowed her to roll over him. But this time instead of letting her laid her head on his chest he pulled her back to his chest and kissed the back of her head. Meredith held his hand in her hands and scooted back to him.

"Love you, Derek." Meredith mumbled. Derek smiled softly.

"I love you too, Meredith." He replied. Addison's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. They loved each other. She got her phone out to text Mark but thought better of it, shook her head and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "The Ways of a Mother"

"Josh." A girl whispered in Mark's ear. "Josh, wake up." Mark's eyes snapped open and he jumped back from the girl in front of his face.

"Yes." He mumbled sitting up and grabbing his shorts off the floor.

"Someone's at your door. I was just about to leave. But I didn't know if you wanted me to um let them in or just leave them at the door." Mark now noticed the girl was dressed and she was awkwardly standing in front of him.

"I'll let them in." Mark grunted at her and pulled on pants. He opened the door and found Derek standing there with an agitated look on his face. The girl rushed past the guys and Mark grinned at Derek. "Where have you been?" Mark half scolded. Derek pushed past Mark and threw off his shirt as he grabbed for another one.

"I was with Meredith." Derek responded. Mark laughed and punched Derek's arm lightly.

"You finally did it." Mark cheered. Derek turned around and glared.

"Addison was there." Derek pulled out his bag and stuffed textbooks in it. Mark grinned at him knowing Addison was there the whole time and knowing he had some sort of blackmail on Derek.

"Whatever." Mark picked up a shirt and threw it on following what Derek was doing. "So Mom called yesterday while you were with Meredith. Mom wants us to stay with her. And she wants to meet Meredith at some point. She said in quote, 'Derek seems to be really happy with her. I want to meet her soon. Is she a nice girl?' I of course told her Meredith was nice then informed her to talk to you. But she stared asking me about my 'love life'. Derek, talk to Mom so she gets off my back." Mark whined. Derek chuckled and fixed his hair in the mirror.

"She'll have to call me. And for her seeing Meredith that's not up to me. It's up to Meredith." Derek was satisfied with his hair and walked out the door.

"You know she doesn't talk on hours to get stuff out of you. That's me!" Mark ran after Derek and huffed as he started to walk next to him.

"Because you don't know how to keep anything in. You were the one to blab about everything. You blabbed about Kathleen's surprise birthday party. You told Amy about Santa when we were eleven and she was nine."

"I didn't mean to tell Amy about Santa. Uncle Parker dressed up as Santa and I'm sorry if I didn't know he was supposed to be the real Santa. I thought it was some sort holiday thing. Dad usually did it. I thought he was going to leave the room and dress up later that night. How was I supposed to know that Uncle Parker and Dad decided to let Uncle Parker do it." Mark defended. Derek chuckled and started down the stairs.

"What about telling Mom about Meredith before I was ready to tell her." Derek raised his eyebrows and looked back at Mark.

"She has ways, Derek." Mark whined. Derek grinned and rubbed his cheek. "Please get Mom off my back. Derek, please." Mark begged. The door to one of the floors opened and a girl slammed into Derek. He smelled lavender and grabbed hold of her arms. Derek bumped into Mark as the girl yelped and Derek fell to the floor. "Wow." Mark stepped onto the first step for the next flight and stared at Meredith's face squished against Derek's chest as Derek moaned on the floor in pain.

"Ouch." Derek mumbled. Meredith looked up at his face and let out a breath of relief.

"Derek, you okay?" Meredith whispered crawling up Derek to his face. He grimaced and looking into her concerned eyes.

"Mer." Derek let out a small laugh. "You need to slow down." He coughed and smiled up at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered petting his stubble filled cheek. Derek winced as she moved off him to straddle his waist. "What hurts?" She asked oblivious to Mark.

"You knocked the wind out of me." He gave her a dry laugh and rubbed her back. "It's not like you haven't done that before though." Mark laughed and rolled his eyes. Meredith's head snapped in Mark's direction and she quickly moved off of Derek.

"That's such a lame line, Derek." Mark shook his head and nodded at Meredith. Derek groaned loudly as he sat up.

"You sure you're okay?" Meredith asked standing up and pulling Derek with her.

"Yes." Derek gave her a quick kiss and started down the stairs following Mark.

"So, Meredith, where are you headed so fast?" Mark called out. Meredith pushed her hair behind her ears and followed them down.

"I have to go to the gym." She sighed. Mark chuckled and ran the rest of the flight of stairs.

"Weights or running?" Mark looked up at the couple walking down to him.

"Running." Meredith grinned. Derek flashed his eyes toward her and saw her showing a glimmer of playfulness in her eyes.

"To bad Derek is at weights. You can run with me." Mark punched Derek in the arm. Derek looked at Meredith's face and laughed.

"She's mine." Derek growled grabbing Meredith playfully. He growled in her ear. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You won't let me take her for fifty minutes?" Mark pouted obviously holding in a laugh.

"You're not taking her for a second." Derek hugged Meredith to his body and stared at Mark over her head. Meredith giggled and looked at Mark's pouting face as Derek pulled her back harder to his chest. She grabbed his hands and held on. Derek kissed her head and chuckled into her hair.

"Meri, can I take you for our fifty minute class?" Mark asked laughing. Meredith yelped as Derek lifted her into the air and kissed her neck.

"No!" She giggled.

"You know it." Derek whispered into her ear as he nipped at her. Meredith laughed and turned her head toward him as Mark sighed and ran down the rest of the stairs. He waited for them looking up and chuckling at them. Derek carried her down the rest of the stairs as Meredith weakly struggled to get out of his grip.

"Put me down." Meredith giggled. Derek shook his head and flashed his joyful eyes at Mark. Mark grinned at him and slowly backed into the door leading out of the stairwell.

"You have to promise me two things first." Derek replied.

"What?" Meredith turned her head to look him in the eyes. Mark rolled his eyes and held in his laughs and joy for his brother.

"You have to promise first." Derek informed.

"No way." Meredith answered wiggling in Derek's arms.

"Then I'll just carry you all the way to my class and you'll skip yours." Derek shrugged and took a step closer to the door and Mark.

"Meredith, he will do it. Just promise. It can't be too bad." Mark smiled at her but realized it was a lost cause since she was staring into Derek's eyes.

"Fine." Meredith huffed. Derek grinned and adjusted her a bit.

"First you have to promise to kiss me. Then you have to promise not to kiss Mark or anyone else." Derek smiled at her. Meredith rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"I promise." Meredith sighed. Derek placed her on the floor and jumped a little. Meredith giggled at him and looked back at Mark exchanging a look of amusement with him.

"I love you." Derek whispered as he caught her eyes again and cupped her cheek. Meredith smiled at him and leaned closer to him.

"I love you." Meredith whispered just before their lips brushed together and they shared a soft kiss of love and wonder.

"I can't believe Addison didn't tell me that." Mark grumbled under his breath as he slowly slipped out of the stairwell knowing Derek and Meredith were behind him from their shuffling and small sighs of disappointment.

MDMDMD

"Mark, slow down!" Meredith panted. Mark chuckled and slowed down from his sprint.

"Don't worry, baby cakes. I won't leave you." He laughed as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not your baby cakes." Meredith growled. Mark shrugged.

"I know that, Meredith. You're Derek's. I wouldn't get in the way of you two. But I do have to ask." Mark stated. Meredith looked over at him.

"What?"

"Did Derek say I love you first? Cause if he did that would be really desperate." Mark chuckled.

"I said it first. What does it matter?" She pushed her hair out of her eyes and glared at him.

"I don't know. I kind of taught Derek everything he knows so if he said it first it goes against one of my huge rules."

"Yeah right. You taught Derek everything." Meredith shook her head and laughed.

"Whatever." Mark ran in front of her and finished before her.

MDMDMD

"Addison!" Mark yelled out. He saw the red hair he had spotted before stop. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked. Mark put his hands on his hips and glared at her. "What, Mark?" Addison sighed.

"You didn't tell me!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air. Addison looked at him innocently.

"What didn't I tell you?"

"That they said the three words." He growled. Addison lifted her eyebrows at him. Mark stepped closer to her and dragged her over to the wall instead of the middle of the sidewalk. "You know the I love you stuff." Mark said quietly. Addison laughed at him.

"You say it like it's super secret." She shook her head. Mark rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"Whatever. Why didn't you tell me?" He whined.

"How do you know I even knew before you?" Addison lifted her eyebrows at him. Mark took a step back and looked at her.

"You knew." He insisted.  
"Oh my god." Addison sighed as she looked onto the street then back at Mark.

"I know you knew before me." Mark growled.  
"She knew what?" Derek popped his head next to Mark's. Mark jumped along with Addison.

"Jesus, Derek." Mark growled. Derek smiled.

"Addison knew what?" Derek repeated excitedly.

"Nothing." Mark shook his head and leaned against the wall. Addison looked at Derek and shrugged.

"Tell me!" Derek pleaded. Addison slowly shook her head no at Mark and he sighed.

"Not going to tell you, Der." Mark patted him on the back and walked away.

"I have to um… go." Addison followed Mark. Derek stood behind them confused.

"Oh, Derek!" Mark called out. Derek looked up excited.

"Yeah?" Derek yelled back.

"Meredith wanted me to tell you to meet her at uh… I think the place she ran into you or something. She said something about not wanting me to know where it was or something like that." Mark yelled. Derek stood and thought for a moment before smiling and walking in the direction where they first met.

MDMMDMD

"Meredith!" Derek yelled down the empty hall. She stepped into the open hall from the corner and smiled at him. "Hey." He grinned. "Why'd you tell Mark to tell me to meet you here?" Meredith shrugged and walked up to him. She placed her hands on his chest and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I was bored and wanted to see you." Meredith started walking down the hall.

"Do you have any idea at what Addison would know before Mark that's important?" Derek asked running his hand through his hair and walking beside Meredith.

"Nope." She answered. They walked toward the cafeteria. She looked up at Derek and saw his eyebrows knit together. "What do you think?" She asked. Derek shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know." He sighed sadly. "Hey um… my mom is bothering Mark about you." He stated out of the blue. He saw Meredith tense and sighed. "It's no big deal, Meredith."

"What is she talking about?" Meredith asked with a slight quiver. Derek looked over at her and frowned.

"She knows you make me really happy." Derek grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Meredith looked up at him. "She just wants to know more about you as a person rather than all the great things I tell her." Derek informed. Meredith glared at him.

"You're not telling me something." Meredith stated.

"What?" Derek squeaked. Meredith glared at him again. "Well she did mention to Mark that she wanted to meet you." Derek sighed. Meredith tensed up again and Derek put an arm around her shoulders pulling her to his chest.

"I said it was up to you. I don't care how much Mom asks me I will let you decide." Derek said firmly. Meredith let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you. Lets go get lunch." Meredith pulled him out of the building.

"What? That's it?" Derek said stumbling after her. Meredith sighed, squeezed his hand and walked faster. "Meredith?" Derek groaned.

"Let me think about it, okay. I still don't know what I'm doing for the fall break so just let me think about it." Meredith quickly answered.

"Okay." Derek agreed. Meredith nodded her head and began pulling him along again.

MDM DMDMD

"Cristina!" Meredith called out putting her hand in the air and waving. Derek took large steps to keep up with his girlfriend on a mission. "Cristina!" Meredith yelled again. This time Cristina turned around and spotted them. She nodded her head and waved them over to her table. Derek pulled Meredith's hand back and she came with it. She fell onto his chest and he smiled at her.

"Slow down, Mer. We got her attention." Derek softly stated.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Meredith said awkwardly. Derek shrugged and walked beside her with her hand holding on tightly to his. He looked around the cafeteria.

"Hi, Mer. McDreamy." Cristina nodded her head at the pair and laughed when she saw the mixture of shock and confusion on Derek's face.

"Cristina." Meredith grumbled placing her bag on a chair.

"Go get food and join me. I've been sitting alone for a good ten minutes." Cristina informed.

MDMDMDMD

"What's with your phone, Shepherd?" Cristina asked stuffing a piece of her food into her mouth. Derek sighed and looked at the thirty messages from his sisters and mother.

"What the?" Derek scrolled threw the messages and groaned. "Addison!" He yelled. Meredith looked at his phone and her mouth dropped open.

"What?" Cristina asked confused.

"She took a picture of us?" Meredith squeaked. Cristina got interested.

"Took a picture of what?" She asked sitting up straighter.

"How did she get my sisters and mom's numbers?" Derek asked himself. Meredith and Derek looked at each other at the same time.

"Mark!" They yelled together.

"What the hell are you two taking about!?" Cristina yelled ripping Derek's phone out of his hands. She stared down at the picture Amy had texted Derek so he could see the picture with a message at the bottom saying, 'is that Meredith? Are you two sleeping together? She's hot. Who took that pic? You look really cute together. I can't wait to meet her Der-bear.'

"Give that back!" Derek yelled ripping it out of Cristina's hands. She stared up at them then burst out laughing.

"I have to go." Meredith quickly informed standing and rushing toward the door. Derek glared at Cristina.

"You had to laugh." He grumbled before running after Meredith. Cristina sat there with a grin on her face.

"I have to get that picture." She laughed before running toward the dorm.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "Oh The Stupid-ness"

"Go away, Derek!" Meredith yelled pushing him away as he tried to embrace her. Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Meredith heard the loud sigh and wrapped her arms around herself as she turned her back to him.

"Meredith, I'm sorry." He sighed. Meredith turned around and glared at him.

"What did you do?" She asked with annoyance. Derek took a step back and looked at her in shock.

"Wh…what?" He softly asked. Meredith groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Don't be sorry for something you didn't do! It's stupid and you sound like an idiot!" She groaned looking up at him. Derek's eyes went wide and his mouth was wide open.

"I… I'm not sorry for doing something." He slowly and softly informed. Meredith crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry you're feeling upset." He carefully whispered.

"You're sorry because I'm feeling upset?" She said in almost a growl. Derek rubbed his hands over his eyes and groaned regretting the words that came out of his mouth.

"Meredith." He groaned.

"What?" She snapped. Derek sat down on her bed and looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He said in a dull voice. Meredith glared at him with a deep frown on her face.

"Your whole family knows that we're dating and that we're whatever!" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air and pacing. Derek chuckled and looked down at the floor. Meredith stopped pacing in front of him at the sound of his chuckle and looked over at him with an aggravated face.

"Meredith." He sighed grabbing her hands and pulling her down next to him. "My family already knows I'm dating you. They just didn't know what you looked like. And for the whatever part." Meredith frowned as she looked into his cheerful face. "They're only happy for us." She sighed and leaned on him.

"It's just that you have a big family and it's a lot of people knowing that we slept together." She whispered. Her head snapped up and her eyes were wide. "Not that type of slept together. You know fell asleep together not the sexual slept together, because we haven't done that yet. Do you want to do that yet? Of course you want to. I meant do you think we should do that yet? I just don't want to do it too early then it become awkward. But it won't be awkward, because we love each other. You do love me right?" Meredith rambled moving her hand in that motion she always does when she was trying to make a point. That little tick just made Derek love her even more.

"Of course I love you, Meredith. I love you so much." Derek chuckled. Meredith shyly smiled at him. He cupped her cheek and ran his hand over her soft skin. "And for the sexual slept together?" He laughed. Meredith blushed and looked down at her bedding. He brought her eyes back up to his. "Whenever you think it's time I will be ready." He whispered giving her a soft kiss.

Meredith smiled at him as he pulled back. "You are just…" She stopped not able to think of a word to describe him. Meredith nodded her head and laid it down on his chest listening to his heartbeat and he quietly rubbed her back.

"Not as much as you." Derek whispered into her hair. Meredith laughed a bit before closing her eyes and enjoying the peace of being in her love's arms.

MDMDMD

"Hey, Mark, you know where Derek is?" Jackson asked standing in the doorway to Mark and Derek's room.

"Um… no." Mark answered. He leaned back in his chair, scratching his head. "Have you texted him?" Mark asked turning around in his desk.

"Yeah." Jackson answered. Mark shrugged and went back to his textbook. "He hasn't answered and we have to do a paper together." Jackson had an undertone of annoyance in his voice.

"Well he could be down on the sixth floor?" Mark answered with little confidence. "But then again he could be anywhere on campus." He shrugged.

"What room?" Jackson asked scratching his head.

"Um… I think six twelve." Mark answered. Jackson nodded his head and started to back away from the door. "But I might wait a while before you go down there." Mark called out.

"The paper is due in two days. Have to get started." Jackson called back walking away. Mark huffed and picked up his phone.

MDMDMD

"Why are you vibrating?" Meredith asked lifting her head off his chest and looking up at him with a little smirk on her face.

Derek laughed. "My phone." Derek answered pulling his phone out of his pocket. He checked the message. "Ugh Mark says Jackson's on his way down here." Derek sat up pulling Meredith with him.

"Jackson from English class? Jackson Avery?" Meredith asked lowering the volume on the television.

"Yeah. We have to do that paper together." Derek informed running a hand through his hair.

"Oh. I did that last week with Miranda Bailey. We did it the day it was assigned." Meredith sighed.

"Well Jackson and I procrastinated." Derek shrugged.

"I wasn't the one that wanted to do it the day it was assigned. Miranda wanted to get it done. She said if we had the time we should do it then." Meredith defended herself.

"Is that why you pushed back our date?" Derek asked with a laugh.

"Yep. I told her I had plans to go out, but she wanted me to push them back. I didn't want to get her angry. She's scary when she's angry." Meredith trembled. Derek chuckled and bumped shoulders with her. She rolled her eyes and stood up getting a textbook out.

There was a loud knock on the door and a weakly shouted, "Derek?" Meredith giggled as Derek made a kissy face at her then opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked. Jackson let out a breath of relief and smiled at him.

"The English paper is due in two days. I think we should probably start it now." Jackson informed with a strong determined look on his face.

Meredith looked over at them and picked up her things. She pushed Derek out into the hallway and turned around to lock the door as the guys stared at her. "I'm going to go find Addie and study." Meredith informed turning back around. Jackson stepped away from the two of them. Derek gave her a quick peck on the lips and allowed her to walk away.

"So you and Meredith Grey?" Jackson asked. Derek nodded his head.

"Yeah." He grinned.

"Good for you." Jackson patted Derek's back and they followed Meredith to the stairs.

MDMDMDMD

"Addison!" Meredith yelled running toward her roommate. Addison stopped in her tracks and turned around with a light, somewhat guilty smile on her face.

"Hey, Meredith." Addison exclaimed. Meredith glared at her and punched her in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" Addison shouted rubbing her shoulder. Meredith rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You sent a picture of Meredith and Derek sleeping together to Mark. Mark sent the picture to Derek's sisters. And then the sisters sent it to the rest of Derek's family." Cristina informed walking up to the pair.

"Oh that." Addison laughed. Meredith clenched her fists and growled at her friend. Addison stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Sorry." She awkwardly stated.

"Don't do it again, bitch." Meredith light-heartily mumbled. Addison scratched her head.

"Can you text me the pic?" Cristina asked jumping in the air a little. Meredith looked over at her shocked. "What? It's not like people haven't seen it. Mark, Addie, Jackson Avery, Alex Karev, Callie Torres, Izzie, even a kid in my Chem class has the picture!" Cristina said throwing her hands in the air.

"What!" Meredith shouted. She glared at Addison.

"I sent it to Mark and only Mark!" Addison exclaimed putting her hands up in mock defeat. Meredith groaned loudly and stomped back toward their dorm.

"Where are you going?" Cristina called after her.

"To kill Mark Sloan!" Meredith shouted with all the anger in her spilling out.

"I've got to see this." Cristina laughed running after Meredith.

"I want to see." Addison called out running after them.

MDMDMD

"So I got this picture the other day, from Alex Karev." Jackson stated during an awkward pause in conversation.

"Uh?" Derek grunted looking over at Jackson's phone. "What the hell?" Derek mumbled standing up and grabbing his things.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked. Derek shoved the last book in his bag and through it on his back.

"I'm going to kill Mark." Derek grumbled. Jackson stood and quickly followed Derek.

"Alex, Derek's going to beat up Mark." Jackson laughed when they passed Alex studying with a chick.

"Really?" Alex asked standing up. Jackson nodded his head and Alex quickly followed them out the door.

MDMDMDMD

"Hey, Mark." Callie stated walking into Mark's room.

"Hey." Mark smiled. Callie sat down on his bed and grabbed the remote. "What are you doing here?" Mark softly asked leaning back in his chair and relaxing.

"Oh nothing." Callie shrugged. She looked down at her phone and reread the text from Addison. _Meredith is going to beat Mark to a pulp. You have to be here. 8__th__ floor of our dorm building._ Callie laughed a little then returned her attention to the television. "Mark, would you ever hit a girl?" Callie asked out of the blue. Mark turned around.

"What did you do?" Mark groaned. Callie shook her head.

"Not me." Callie informed.

"I would never hit a girl. Unless she was trying to kill me, she had a gun, was like a super ninja, and she had a bomb strapped to her chest. But only if she was all those things." Mark informed with a nod of his head.

"Good." Callie stated. Mark shrugged and turned around again. Callie's phone vibrated and she looked down at it. A text from George O'Malley _Derek is going to beat up Mark! You have to be there!_ Callie laughed even more.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Nothing." Callie shook her head. "Why did you send everyone you knew the picture of Meredith and Derek sleeping wrapped up together?" Callie asked. Mark shrugged.

"For Derek and Meredith." Mark answered simply.

"I don't get it."

Mark turned around and looked over at her. "It was for Derek cause all the guys will back off Meredith. And it was for Meredith so all the girls would back off Derek. Oh, and for me. Less girls for Derek more for me." Mark grinned. Callie nodded her head, but didn't say anything. She wanted to see what happened as much as the next person.

"You should probably tell them that when you see them next." Callie informed holding in a laugh. Mark shrugged and went back to studying.

"I prefer no one to know about this side of me." Mark whispered. Callie sighed and went back to the television.

"That's stupid. The dumb girls would fall for that side of you." Callie rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be looked at in that way." Mark informed. "Maybe I'll do it once to get laid if I'm in a bad spell, but not now." Mark stated. Callie shook her head with a chuckle.

There was some noise outside in the hall and Mark and Callie looked at each other. "What's that?" Mark asked standing and walking over to the door with Callie on his heals.


End file.
